El espíritu del fuego
by Araki76
Summary: Naruto vs Sasuke... alguien muere, ¿quien? ¿Como escapan los demás? Imagina que el espíritu de la aldea deja este mundo... ¿que pasaría?... entra y lo sabrás!
1. Ira incontrolada

Bueno, es el primer fic que escribo, así que no esperen gran cosa xDD

**Aviso importante**: este fic empieza cuando Naruto, después de haber luchado contra Orochimaru, el sanin se escapa a su guarida junto a Sai, su compañero de equipo que les ha traicionado. Naruto, Yamato y Sakura se marchan en su búsqueda y encuentran a Sai dentro de la cueva del sanin, le sacan fuera y pretenden dejarlo amarrado, pero viene Kabuto en su ayudo. Y sorprendentemente Sai ayuda al equipo 7 a atrapar a Kabuto, es decir, vuelve al bando de los buenos. Después de eso el capitan Yamato decide hacer dos grupos para buscar a Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, y Yamato y Sakura.

Naruto está muy cansado por el combate contra el sanin, así que ai decide pararse un rato para descansar. Empiezan a hablar y por primera vez, Sai muestra su lado "humano" a alguien, con una sonrisa al parecer sincera, no como hasta ahora que todo era falso... Pero aparece orochimaru, como siempre en el peor momento. Naruto le dice a Sai que se marche a rescatar a Sasuke, que él se encarga de Orochi. Sai obedece y se marcha, mientras Naruto acumula chakra para que Yamato y Sakura se den cuenta de que está en peligro y acudan a su ayuda. Aparecen los dos para ayudar, pero Orochi les dice que no les matará, que prefiere matar a Sai, por haberle traicionado, y se marcha. Pero Sai había dejado sus pertenencias ahí en el suelo, y Yamato fue a ver...

Bueno, ya no les molesto más y les dejo leer en paz.

**1-Ira incontrolada**

-**He venido para traerte de vuelta a Konoha** - le repitió Sai - **así tal vez llegue a entender los lazos que os unen... aunque mi misión era matarte...**

-**Jajajajajajajaja¿qué quién me va a llevar donde?** - el portador del sharingan se puso serio después de su alarde, habitual en él - **No digas estupideces, no tengo ninguna intención de volver, y mucho menos de perder contra ti **

Sasuke activó su sharingan al tiempo que apareció frente al ANBU, y haciendo gala de una velocidad impresionante, le propinó una patada en todo rostro que a duras penas pudo bloquear. El combate empezaba de una manera muy favorable para el Uchiha, estaba tomando la iniciativa en todos los ataques, Sai sólo podía defenderse. Aunque todo cambió cuando de detrás del ANBU apareció una criatura extraña que se abalanzó sobre el traidor. Claro que no fue nada para alguien que ha estado entrenando con un sannin durante casi tres años y se deshizo del animal con un simple movimiento, rotando sobre si para destrozarlo de una patada. Pero Sai había conseguido, al menos, parar el ritmo del Uchiha, y ahora era él quien empezaba a atacar con todas sus energías.

Mientras tanto...

-**No puede ser cierto, su sonrisa era sincera, él no...**

-**Naruto, recuerda que para un ANBU de la Raíz, lo primordial es la misión, si ello conlleva engañar a un camarada, lo hará.**

En el rostro de Naruto se podía apreciar la tristeza y decepción que sentía en su interior, en su pensamiento solo veía una y otra vez la sonrisa de Sai, una sonrisa sincera. Le dijo que él le traería de vuelta¿como podía traicionarle si le dio su palabra? El joven ninja no podía, y no quería, creer lo que ponía un estúpido libro. Pero esa era la verdad, la misión de Sai era asesinar al único superviviente del clan Uchiha.

Al final decidieron que irían en busca de Sai, para evitar que completara su misión pero... ¿quién les aseguraba que no lo habría encontrado ya?

-**Lo primero es encontrar a Sai** - aclaró, finalmente, el capitán del equipo - **Después iremos tras Sasuke.**

Orochimaru se había marchado ya, así que los tres ninjas hicieron lo propio, tenían que encontrar a Sai antes que el sannin y antes de que completara su misión.

Buscaban en todas las habitaciones, pero no encontraron nada de lo que buscaban, ni a Sasuke ni a Sai. Hasta que escucharon un ruido muy molesto que les era enormemente familiar, sobretodo para Naruto.

-**¡Es el chidori!** - exclamó el rubio -

-**Sasuke...** - susurró Sakura antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de la cual provenía el ruido ensordecedor de la técnica de Kakashi -

Los otros dos ninjas la siguieron, pero quien abrió la puerta fue Sakura.

-**Sasu...** - no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues el shock fue demasiado grande. En sus ojos se reflejaba un terror indescriptible, parecía como si hubiese visto un demonio. De sus preciosas verdes esmeraldas se asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas -

Al verla Naruto decidió entrar el primero, y cuando descubrió el porqué de la reacción de la pelirrosada, se quedó de piedra. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver algo tan horrible y además protagonizado por su "amigo".

Ahí estaba Sasuke, junto a Sai. El Uchiha tenía el brazo derecho todo ensangrentado, pero no era suya esa sangre. El cuerpo de Sai suspendido en el aire, el brazo derecho del portador del sharingan que atravesaba su pecho le mantenía de esa manera.

-**Jajajaja, al final enviaste a este inútil para que me trajera a Konoha, Naruto...**

-**Sasuke... pero que has...Antes no eras así** – atinó a decir Naruto, al tiempo que dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro – **Sai tenía razón...**

-**¿Sai¿Te refieres a este perdedor sin sentido común? Estaba clarísimo que no me llevaría con él a Konoha, era demasiado flojo para conseguirlo jajajaja...** - esa última risa le hizo comprender a Naruto que ese ya no era el Sasuke que él una vez conoció...-

-**¡SASUKEEEE!**

Un chackra rojizo empezó a aparecer alrededor del ojiazul _"Sai ha muerto por mi culpa"_ se repetía una y otra vez el gennin, lo cual hacía que su ira fuese en aumento. Los ojos, antes azules como el cielo, empezaron a tornarse felinos, adoptando un color rojo intenso _"Sasuke lo pagarás..."_

_-_**¡WAAAAAHHH!**

Naruto desapareció ante el asombro de todos, excepto el Uchiha, que parecía hasta tranquilo y todo, quien sacó el brazo del pecho de Sai, _"Si has venido a salvarme, no lucharás con todo tu poder"_ Pero se estaba equivocando, Naruto reapareció justo enfrente de Sasuke y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que no pudo esquivar, y fue a parar contra el techo, haciendo que media habitación se derrumbara. Sasuke apareció de entre la polvareda, un hilillo de sangre le salía de la boca, estaba claro que Naruto no iba en broma, los dos se pusieron uno frente al otro, estudiándose mutuamente, intentando predecir el siguiente movimiento de su adversario. Sakura estaba asustada, no quería perder a ninguno de los dos, cuando iba a intentar detener el combate algo o alguien la agarró del hombro, deteniéndola.

-**¿Pero que hace Yamato-sensei?**

-**No dejaré que interfieras, si te metes ahí en medio ten por seguro que morirás...**

-**Pero...** - Sakura estaba aterrada, no quería seguir viendo un combate entre sus dos amigos, pero en el fondo sabía que no había manera de detenerlos, así que hizo caso (muy a su pesar) a su, ahora, sensei.-

-**Naruto¿que te parece si salimos fuera? Aquí no tengo espacio para luchar al cien por cien**.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y así siguió al Uchiha. Mientras Yamato decidió pararse a ver a Sai...

-**Al final resultó ser un buen ninja...**- por primera vez desde que partieron de Konoha se pudo apreciar algo de tristeza en el ANBU encargado del equipo número siete -

-**Rápido Yamato-sensei¡si no les seguimos les perderemos!** - comprensiblemente o no, la pelirrosa pasó completamente del cuerpo que yacía ahí en el suelo, para ella lo más importante de su vida estaba camino hacia la salida de la cueva.-

**¡Espera Sakura!** - exclamó un sorprendido Yamato – **Me pareció oír un ruido, hazle un reconocimiento a Sai antes de partir...**

Estaba claro que Sai estaba muerto, o al menos para todos los que se encontraban ahí. Sakura se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de éste y puso sus manos sobre su destrozado pecho...

-**¿Notas algo?**

-

Fuera de la guarida de Orochimaru se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, dispuestos a seguir el combate donde lo dejaron.

**-¿Porque Sasuke, porque te empeñas en hacernos sufrir de esta manera?**

**-Tranquilo** – una mueca apareció dibujada en su rostro – **haré que pronto dejéis de sufrir. No dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino de vengador.**

Sasuke activó su sharingan y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su "compañero". Intentó un ataque frontal; primero con un puñetazo que Naruto detuvo con una mano, después con el otro puño intentó darle en el rostro, pero fue bloqueado por la otra mano libre de Naruto. Saltó levemente, sin separar los puños de las manos del rubio, que luchaban entre ellas para llegar a su objetivo, e intentó golpearle en el cuello con la rodilla, pero tampoco surtió efecto, puesto que el ojiazul saltó rápidamente hacia atrás.

**-Has mejorado mucho Naruto, pero no eres rival para mi sharingan.**

A Sasuke se le veía muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado; parecía guardar un as bajo la manga. Mientras Naruto estaba a reventar de ira, las palabras y actitud del Uchiha le sacaban de sus casillas.

**-No tengo todo el día Naruto. Cuando acabe contigo me ocuparé del resto de tu equipo.**

**-No dejaré que le toques un pelo a Sakura-chan...**

El Uchiha volvió a tomar la iniciativa, embistiendo a Naruto con un kunai, el chocar de los dos aceros resonaba por todo el valle, pero Sasuke era más hábil y finalmente consiguió hacer un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo del rubio. Éste ahogó un grito de dolor, mientras su rival aprovechó ese momento para saltar hacia el cielo mientras realizaba una rápida secuencia de sellos.

**-¡Katon: Karyuu Endan!**

El ataque tipo fuego más potente que Naruto había visto en su vida, se dirigía hacia él, con la intención de no dejar rastro alguno de si mismo. Al chocar contra el suelo, una tremenda polvareda se levantó y cubrió casi completamente el cielo. Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, se podía apreciar a alguien tumbado en el suelo. Naruto intentaba incorporarse del brutal ataque, pero tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente inutilizado, todo ensangrentado, la parte superior de su traje ninja quemada, dejando así el torso del rubio al descubierto.

**-Naruto, resígnate a traerme de vuelta. Después del combate contra Orochimaru habrás gastado casi todo tu chakra, abandona -** Sasuke estaba muy serio, parecía como si no quisiese matarle, pero si seguía insistiendo en eso de traerle de vuelta a su "hogar", no dudaría en matarles -

**-Me niego a abandonar, porque... **- dijo jadeando, mientras se incorporaba –** ¡este es mi camino del ninja! **- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras unía sus dos manos para formar un sello que muchos conocían ya de sobras...-** Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!**

Las copias de Naruto salieron por doquier, abalanzándose hacia su objetivo, pero de pronto todas ellas desaparecieron, dejando solo un pequeño rastro de humo blanco. Naruto, sorprendido, puso su mirada en Sasuke, como buscando una explicación a lo ocurrido.

**-Eso, Naruto, era una de las muchas técnicas de mi sharingan.**

**-_"Mierda, a este paso me quedaré sin chakra"_**

Sasuke estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás y empezó a acumular chackra en su mano.

_**-"Muy bien, si planeas hacer el chidori, yo me lo jugaré todo en un último ataque con mi rasengan"**_

Los dos ninjas se dirigían uno hacia el otro, sabían que a lo mejor este sería su último ataque, sobretodo para Naruto, quien tenía ya agotado casi todo su chakra. El estruendo del tremendo impacto no se hizo esperar, las dos bolas de energía chocaron y una gran polvareda se levantó de nuevo. Los árboles y piedras de los alrededores fueron arrancados de raíz, mientras un silencio abrumador se apoderó del lugar. El humo impedía ver a alguno de los dos, hasta que éste empezó a disiparse y se pudo distinguir a alguien de pie, de espaldas para ser más exactos.


	2. La otra cara de Naruto

**2-La otra cara de Naruto**

**-¿Notas algo?**

**-...**

Sakura puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Sai y concentró chakra en sus manos, para luego introducirlo en la herida. La ninja médico se concentraba al máximo, pero no conseguía sentir nada que le indicase lo contrario a lo obvio, Sai estaba muerto. O eso pensaba ella, hasta que su chakra llegó al débil corazón de Sai y empezó a notar los suaves latidos de su corazón.

**-¡Aún vive Yamato-sensei!**

**-Uffffffff...** - un soplido de alivio se escapó de la boca del sensei -

**-Pero... **- examinó la kunoichi al terminar su análisis -** su estado es muy delicado, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo.**

**-Está bien... ¿crees que si le trataras por el camino, llegaría a Konoha con vida?**

**-Pero Sasuke...**

**-Tú tranquila, de nosotros tú eres el único ninja médico, y tu obligación es ocuparte del estado de tus aliados. Así que debes ser tú quién le lleve a Konoha, además, podrás tratar de parar las hemorragias mientras estáis de camino, cosa que yo no puedo hacer. Por lo demás no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé.**

Muy en su contra, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que acatar las órdenes de su capitán. Así que la kunoichi salió de ahí con Sai acuestas.

_**-"Quizá sea mejor que se lo deje a Naruto y a Yamato-sensei, ellos lograrán traerle de vuelta..."**_

En ese momento se produjo el choque de las dos energías de los ninjas. El suelo bajo los pies de Sakura se resquebrajaba levemente, y eso que estaba ya bastante lejos... No cabía duda alguna de que Naruto ponía todo su empeño y esfuerzo en cumplir la promesa que le hizo al amor de su vida, y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para cumplirla.

**-Naruto, confío en ti.**

Después desapareció de ahí, debía de correr todo lo rápido que pudiese, si no ya sería demasiado tarde para Sai.

_**-"Debo llevarle con Tsunade-sama, ella a lo mejor podrá hacer algo..."**_

Antes de salir de ahí, Yamato se aseguró de recoger todo lo relacionado con Sai, su mochila y sobretodo su libro de misiones, donde muy probablemente podrían sacar información importante para saber que planea Danzou...

Después se dirigió donde Naruto.

El humo creado por la gran explosión empezó a desaparecer. Y fue justo entonces cuando se vio claramente que quien estaba de pie era Sasuke, aunque su brazo izquierdo estaba fuertemente herido... **"_Menos mal que conseguí esquivar su ataque en el último momento, sino sería yo quien estaría ahora en su lugar..."_** Pero el Uchiha se sentía insatisfecho, era cierto que había progresado mucho, de ahí el resultado del combate, pero para él, eso no tenía importancia. Quería ganar a Naruto luchando al cien por cien, y no a mitad gas como lo había hecho...Sasuke se giró y empezó a caminar, dando la espalda a su rival ya derrotado. Ahí en el suelo estaba Naruto, su costado izquierdo lleno de heridas muy profundas de las cuales brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

Naruto abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero no estaba en el campo de batalla; todo estaba completamente oscuro, pero de pronto apareció una pequeña llama a lo lejos, una llama de color rojizo que se iba haciendo grande conforme Naruto avanzaba hacia ella. Al llegar frente a ésta, pudo adivinar donde estaba, **_"de nuevo aquí..."_** pensó el gennin. Unos barrotes inmensos se alzaban frente a él, como si de una jaula se tratara. De pronto la luz se apagó...Naruto estaba desconcertado¿acaso ese estúpido animal estaba jugando al escondite? Pero de repente unos inmensos ojos rojos aparecieron justo detrás de los barrotes, brillaban con mucha fuerza, Kyuubi parecía contento...

**_-_Al fin un rival que vale la pena... pensaba que habías decidido no usar mi poder...**

El ninja de ojos azules se quedó un rato pensativo, no sabía si pedírselo o no... pero dada la situación, no le quedaba otra...

**-Zorro préstame algo de tu poder, no puedo morir sin antes haber cumplido mi promesa.**

**-¿Promesa? Acaso crees que me importa... para nosotros los bijuus, esa palabra carece de significado. **

**-¿Y bueno?**

**-...debería pensarlo... jujujuju**

**-No hay tiempo para eso. Escúchame zorro estúpido, si no me ayudas te prometo que te vienes conmigo para el otro barrio...**

**-Bwahahahahaha, eres bueno chico. Es por eso que me gustas.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Entonces te prestaré "algo" de mi poder, sólo espero que no te arrepientas... kukukuku...**

Sasuke ya se dirigía hacia la cueva, pero algo captó su atención e hizo que se parase. Naruto seguía en el suelo, inconsciente, pero algo raro sucedía a su alrededor. Un chakra rojizo empezaba a rodearle, hasta que cuatro colas de chakra salieron de su parte posterior (pero sorprendentemente su forma seguía siendo humana, sólo que con el chakra rojo y las colas a su alrededor. No era como la última vez, que parecía la reencarnación de Kyuubi en miniatura). Con la ayuda de las cuatro colas Naruto se levantó, pero no parecía él, más bien se asemejaba a un títere controlado por alguien o algo. Cuando por fin se levantó, abrió los ojos, éstos habían borrado cualquier expresión de su cara, pues eran completamente blancos. El ninja zorruno dio un berrido aterrador, como si de un animal se tratara. _"Ese no es Naruto" _adivinó el Uchiha. El chakra del rubio desató toda su ira, provocando que todas las piedras y ramas que entrasen en contacto con éste acabasen desintegrándose, hasta que su cuerpo absorbió dicho chakra, provocando que el suelo temblara pajo el cielo azul...

Sasuke le miraba entre asombrado y alegre. Recordaba que la última vez que ese chakra rojizo apareció le costó trabajo salir airoso de su combate.

**-Ahora acabaré el trabajo que él no pudo completar. **

Era una voz ronca la que habló, provenía de Naruto, pero ni mucho menos era la suya. Sasuke que posteriormente había desactivado su sharingan, volvió a activar su línea sucesoria.

_**-"Será más complicado de lo que me pensaba, je"**_

**_-_¡No te despistes Uchiha, sino no podré divertirme! jujujujuju...**

Con un rápido movimiento "Naruto" saltó hacia su enemigo, haciendo que el suelo se resquebrajara bajo sus pies. El Uchiha apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás para evitar la embestida del ninja de cabello dorado. Pero ahora el control de Kyuubi sobre su chakra parecía perfecto, e hizo e se alargase tomando forma de garra para aplastar al Uchiha. Y esta vez le cogió por sorpresa e impactó de lleno en Sasuke.

Sasuke se reincorporó sin mayores dificultades. Entonces una risa malévola apareció en su rostro, estaba disfrutando del combate, había llegado el momento de probar sus habilidades y nadie mejor para eso que su rival, Naruto.

**-¡Por fin podré luchar con todo mi poder!**

El Uchiha se preparópara el combate, adoptó una posición claramente ofensiva, con las dos piernas flexionadas, una más adelantada que la otra y los brazos a la altura del pecho, también uno más adelantado que el otro. Mientras el cuerpo de Naruto seguía erguido en una posición "normal", pero con todo el chakra volteándolo para protegerle de cualquier ataque.

**-¡Date prisa en atacar enano!**

Kyuubi estaba también muy emocionado por la lucha, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Naruto no le permitía salir como hoy, y eso podía ser un error...

**-No tengas tanta prisa por desaparecer del mapa estúpido.**

Sasuke empezó a correr en dirección a su oponente. Pero sabía que con todo el chakra protegiéndole, un ataque frontal no tendría resultado alguno sobre Naruto, así que antes de llegar a él saltó hacia el cielo, buscando la luz del sol, para deslumbrar a su oponente y ganar algo de ventaja...pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía a Naruto a su espalda.

**-¿Crees que una estrategia tan simple puede resultar contra mi? Mis ojos son invisibles para ti...**

Entonces Sasuke recibió un ataque directo de Naruto y fue a estrellarse directamente contra el suelo, pero justo antes de impactar en este, desapareció dejando en su lugar un tronco...

**-¿Kawarimi?**

Kyuubi, que desde hacía rato ya dominaba completamente el cuerpo de Naruto, se quedó un poco sorprendido, tenía que ser muy bueno para haber realizado una técnica sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta... Y como respuesta a su pregunta recibió un puñetazo en la espalda que lo propulsó hacia un árbol cercano, que "paró" su caída. Sasuke estaba ahora en el suelo esperando a que su adversario se incorporara de nuevo y siguiera con el combate. Pero éste no se movía, el Uchiha se extrañó mucho y puso mucha atención a todo lo que le rodeaba, era imposible haber dejado sin conocimiento a Naruto con un golpe así... El cuerpo del genin rubio estaba en la base del árbol, o mejor dicho, de los restos del árbol. Ahí estirado sobre el frío suelo Kyuubi pensaba su siguiente ataque, y se le había ocurrido algo que podría coger por sorpresa a Sasuke. Dejó fluir su chakra hacia el suelo y lo adentró en la tierra, unas cantidades insospechadas de chakra rojo se dirigían bajo tierra hacia el único sobreviviente de la matanza Uchiha...

**-Está bien, si no vienes tú vendré yo.**

Y se puso a correr velozmente hacia el cuerpo de su rival, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente para intentar un ataque, algo le sorprendió. Una inmensa cantidad de chakra rojo se alzó a su alrededor, lo que hizo que se parara en seco. El chakra de Kyuubi empezó a levantarse desde el agrietado suelo para, finalmente, juntarse todo formando un aro, con el Uchiha justo en medio. Eso no pintaba nada bien, así que Sasuke decidió saltar hacia arriba para escapar de aquello, pero justo en ese momento escuchó la voz de su, aparentemente, inconsciente enemigo pronunciar unas palabras...

**-¡Zentaichi kekkai!**

...y justo antes de que pudiera escapar de ahí dentro, el chakra se alzó rápidamente hasta juntarse por encima de su cabeza, dejando de esa manera al Uchiha encerrado dentro de esa especie de prisión. Después el chakra fue dejando paso a la sangre que provenía de Naruto, dejando todo cubierto de ese viscoso líquido rojo, que se endureció cuando entró en contacto con el aire.

_**-"Mierda, ese estúpido me ha engañado... ¿Que puñetas es esta técnica? Es la primera vez que veo algo similar... ese olor... ¡es de sangre! Probaré algo...no puedo quedarme así sin hacer nada, debo ganar."**_

Entonces Sasuke pensó que lo mejor sería hacer un bunshin para golpear la barrera, y así ver que resultados obtenía, sin arriesgar mucho. El clon de Sasuke empezó a golpear la barrera que tenía enfrente, pero nada sucedía.

Mientras afuera Kyuubi sonreía, era imposible romper esa barrera con simples puñetazos, se necesitaba algo realmente poderoso para destruirla. La sangre de Naruto junto con el chakra de Kyuubi se endurecía hasta tal punto que ni siquiera un katon conseguiría derretirla...

_**-"No conseguirá escapar con esos simples golpes de niño enrabiado jujujujujuju... Bueno, no me ha durado tanto como pensaba, pero ha estado bien, aunque ya es hora de acabar"**_

Las manos de Naruto se levantaron hasta la altura de su pecho y se pusieron con el puño abierto y las palmas mirándose, ya se había aburrido de jugar y quería terminar con aquel pequeño...

**-Y ahora...¡MUEREEE!**

Entonces las dos palmas chocaron como si aplastasen algo, y la prisión de sangre y chakra empezó a cerrarse lentamente para después provocar una fuerte explosión...No cabía duda de que el Uchiha había recibido el ataque, pero aún era pronto para cantar victoria...

_**-"Debo darme prisa, siento dos presencias muy poderosas luchando, y una parece tener el chakra de Kyuubi... no me gusta nada lo que está ocurriendo aquí, si Naruto utiliza mucho tiempo el poder de Kyuubi, seguramente acabe muy malherido, y hasta puede... que muera."**_

El capitán de Konoha seguía corriendo por los túneles de la cueva hasta que por fin salió al exterior, había árboles destrozados por todos sitios, el suelo agrietado por doquier y ni rastro de Naruto, exceptuando todo aquél destrozo...Yamato siguió corriendo hacia donde los increíbles chakras, hasta que alguien le obligó a detenerse.

**-No te muevas ninja de Konoha... si no quieres recibir una paliza. **-dijo un ninja con tono desafiante-

El ANBU estaba rodeado por seis hombres, uno de ellos era Kabuto, de los demás no sabía nada. Nunca había visto a esos ninjas...

**-Tranquilos chicos **-intervino Kabuto, que apareció desde lo alto de los pocos árboles que quedaban en pie- **no queremos la muerte de un ninja de Konoha, bueno, la de uno sí pero no la de dos... Le llevaremos ante Orochimaru-sama, tal y como nos dijo. Y por cierto, no comenta ninguna imprudencia "experimento fallido", somos siete y tú tan solo uno, además estos ninjas de tu alrededor son de los mejores del Sonido, solo conseguiría adelantar los acontecimientos jejejeje...**

Si algo tenía Yamato-sensei era cabeza, sabía que era un suicidio intentar algo contra tantos ninjas a la vez, además el chakra de cada uno no era, ni mucho menos, despreciable... Así que optó por obedecer al cabecilla y pensar algo mientras se dirigía hacia su muerte...

* * *

Zentaichi kekkai: Técnica de cosecha propia, la traducción sería algo como " barrera completa de sangre" sí lo se, es cursi y extraño, pero en japonés suena bien xDD 


	3. Serpiente venenosa

Weno, sé que hace muchiiiiiiisimo tiempo que no subía nada, y menos aún el siguiente capítulo de mi fic... quizá porque había pocas reviews y no me animaba... porque escrito ya lo tenía desde hacía tiempo... es más, ahora mismo tengo un par de capis más terminados, pero los subiré poco a poco por si alguien quiere leerse el fic con tranquilidad xD. Nah, pues eso. Que sin saber el porque el otro día me llegó un mensaje sobre una review... impresionante, después de un año alguien había leido algo! Y por ese motivo me he decidido a ir subiendo la conti de la historia... Espero que aún haya alguien que quiera leera jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto!

**3-Serpiente venenosa**

Yamato seguía siendo "escoltado" por los ninjas del Sonido, pero había algo que no le gustaba en todo aquello… ¿Cómo era que cada vez notaba el chakra de Kyuubi más cerca¿porqué le llevaban donde Naruto?

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, la explosión se produjo sin mucha tardanza, pero…

**-¡¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!!**

Se pudo ver como la polvareda se disipaba, como si en el interior alguna fuerza la forzara a ello. Y así era, en el centro del pequeño cráter dejado por la explosión se encontraba Sasuke, rodeado por unos rayos de chakra que parecían provenir de su interior. Aunque con ello pudo protegerse, sus extremidades estaban heridas por todas partes, sangrando abundantemente.

_**-"Veo que tiene un gran control del chakra, ha hecho el chidori a través de su cuerpo, interesante… aunque insuficiente."**_

El cuerpo de Naruto corrió hacia el Uchiha, que estaba de rodillas debido al cansancio _**"Aquello no era una simple prisión de chakra... me ha absorbido una gran cantidad de chakra para luego utilizarlo en mi contra…"**_ Y antes de que el ojinegro pudiera reaccionar, Kyuubi estaba frente a él y empezó a atacarle sin descanso. Sasuke intentaba bloquear los numerosos goles, pero muchos conseguían llegar a su destino final, la barriga del chico, piernas, brazos, rostro… El Uchiha no tenía suficientes energías como para devolvérselos.

_**-"¡Para por favor, no sigas!!"**_

Esa voz provenía del interior de Naruto, un chico rubio intentando escapar de una especia de cárcel, esa era la imagen del interior de Naruto, Kyuubi andaba suelto y en su lugar Naruto se había quedado en la celda…

Kyuubi seguía atacando al moreno, sin escuchar a su "amo", al verdadero propietario del cuerpo. Entonces alcanzó a darle una fuerte patada en el estómago, lo que hizo que el Uchiha impactara fuertemente contra el suelo. Escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre y tambaleando consiguió ponerse en pie. Tuvo tiempo para esquivar el siguiente ataque de su enemigo, una gran cantidad de chakra en forma de mano que se dirigía hacia él, saltó alto para que no lo alcanzara, pero en el aire estaba más indefenso si cabía. Kyuubi lanzó de nuevo su ataque contra Sasuke, pero esta vez no logró esquivarlo. La gran garra de chakra lo atrapó en el aire y le estampó contra unas inmensas rocas a sus espaldas, manteniéndole preso entra la roca y el chakra.

_**-"Mierda, no me quedan fuerzas para poder escapar"**_

Mientras, en la mano derecha de Naruto una esfera de chakra rojizo empezaba a materializarse.

_**-"¡¡No, detente!!**_

_**-"Dije que te arrepentirías, ya me he cansado de jugar con él, voy a terminar con esto ahora."**_

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a correr hacia el, ahora indefenso, Uchiha.

_**-"¡No lo hagas, solo quería salvarle!"**_

_**-"Ahora mismo mando yo chico, y ya me cansé de ese tipo…"**_** ¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!**

_**-"¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!"**_

Se produjo un gran impacto, seguido por un ruido ensordecedor y una humareda impresionante. Pero el rostro de Naruto permaneció serio…

**-Menos mal que llegué a tiempo…**

Esa voz odiosa para Naruto volvió a aparecer de nuevo… y hasta ahora siempre había sido portadora de malas noticias.

**-Rashoumon no jutsu.**

Fueron las palabras que pronunció el "salvador" de Sasuke, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Y como no, ese era….Orochimaru. Su cara expresaba felicidad, ya había planeado que debía hacer al volver a encontrarse con Kyuubi, y ahora era el momento de ponerlo en marcha.

El rasengan de Naruto quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro del Uchiha, gracias al muro del sannin. Ahora era el momento de la revancha, Kyuubi contra Orochimaru.

Pero el cuerpo de Naruto estaba llegando ya a su límite, no soportaría por mucho tiempo más el increíble chakra de Kyuubi. Si no quería salir mal parado, Kyuubi debería encargarse de Orochimaru rápidamente…

**-Así que al final Naruto cedió…No pasa nada, haré que vuelva a tomar el control kukukuku.**

Kyuubi estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del invocador de serpientes, pero eso no le sería suficiente, pues a cada rato que pasaba, más le costaba hacer mover el cuerpo de Naruto a su antojo…

**-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!!**

Orochimaru acababa de invocar a seis serpientes de tamaño considerable. Los seis reptiles rodearon a su enemigo, dejándolo en el centro, pero Kyuubi no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo, digamos que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Con la ayuda de su chakra, el cuerpo de Naruto se alzó hasta quedar al nivel de las fauces de las seis serpientes

**-No perderé el tiempo jugando con tus animalitos.**

Empezó a concentrar chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, formando una gran esfera de chakra, con él dentro. Después dejó escapar un fuerte chillido y la esfera aumentó considerablemente de tamaño, arrasando todo a su paso, incluidas las invocaciones. Sasuke, por su parte, al ver la enorme cantidad de chakra que se dirigía hacia él, optó por esconderse detrás de la inmensa roca, esperando que esta lo protegiese. Mientras, Orochimaru empezó a formar sellos con sus dos manos, al tiempo que la parte superior de su cuerpo (entiéndase cintura para arriba), anexada a la inferior por una larga "cadena" de serpientes. Al llegar frente a Naruto, rápidamente su lengua se alargó, junto a su brazo izquierdo, para apresar al chico rubio que tantos problemas le había causado a su contenedor.

**-Gogyo fuuin.**

**-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**

Los ojos antes blancos e inexpresivos, volvieron a reflejar ese cielo azul que los caracterizaba. Pero poco a poco fue cerrándolos y su pesado cuerpo cayó al suelo como si de plomo se tratase.

Orochimaru volvió a la "normalidad" y Sasuke salió de su "escondite", que por suerte resistió el ataque de Naruto. Los dos miraron el cuerpo aparentemente inerte del genin de Konoha…

Yamato seguía a los ninjas del Sonido, y después de la explosión provocada por Naruto, llegó donde el sanin.

**-¿Pero que…? **_**"No puede ser…"**_

Se llevó un gran disgusto cuando se encontró al sanin, junto a un herido Sasuke, frente a Naruto. Éste estaba en el suelo, no movía ni un músculo. Pero Yamato no podía creer que estuviera muerto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya no notaba el terrible chakra de Kyuubi…

Con un rápido salto, Yamato se adelantó a los siete ninjas que le tenían preso y se dirigió hacia Naruto, pero antes de poder llegar cerca del cuerpo de Naruto, Orochimaru apareció frente a él, frenando su avance.

**-No te precipites "capitán", tienes un papel muy importante en todo esto… kukuku**

Yamato no entendía nada de lo que decía el sanin.

_**-"Esto es muy delicado, solo yo contra todos… imposible."**_

Entonces intentó lo último que le quedaba, rescatar a Naruto y escapar los dos juntos. Una mano de madera se dirigió hacia Naruto, pero Kabuto apareció entre ésta y el cuerpo del chico y la detuvo, mientras los demás ninjas le apresaban y ataban con cuerdas pies y manos para que no estorbara más.

Yamato seguía preso, y aunque forcejeaba para intentar desatarse, no obtenía resultado alguno. Orochimaru se le acercó y utilizando una de sus muchas técnicas, puso su mano sobre el abdomen del ANBU y unos símbolos se esparcieron por su cuerpo.

**-Ahora no podrás utilizar nada de chakra hasta pasadas unas horas, atadle a ese árbol para que no pierda detalle.**

Los ninjas obedecieron a su señor y le ataron al árbol más cercano. Naruto seguía tendido en el suelo. Así que Orochimaru aprovechó y con unas serpientes que salieron de su manga, lo agarró por las cuatro extremidades y le levantó del suelo, dejándole completamente indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Sasuke se puso a unos metros de Naruto, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

_**-"Que es lo que estás planeando Orochimaru…"**_ –se preguntaba el nuevo capitán de l equipo siete-

Naruto seguía "crucificado" por la técnica del sanin. Éste llamó a Sasuke y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle algo inaudible…

**-Ahora, mi querido experimento, **-decía Orochimaru dirigiéndose a Yamato, que aún seguía atado y con un enorme sentimiento de impotencia-** serás nuestro espectador de honor, y un testigo muy importante…**

Sasuke concentró todas sus energías en un último ataque, un ataque que sería el que cortaría, definitivamente, todos los lazos que le unían a Konoha y a sus "amigos", y a este en especial.

**-Rápido Sasuke-kun, es el momento de lograr el poder que durante tanto tiempo has anhelado.**

Sin duda Orochimaru deseaba fervientemente que se produjera aquello. Si Sasuke mataba a Naruto, su mejor "amigo", lograría el codiciado Mangekyou Sharingan (o eso se decía en el clan Uchiha), y claro, al poseer el cuerpo del joven Uchiha, Orochimaru obtendría también el Mangekyou, por eso tanto interés…

Sasuke seguía concentrando chakra en su mano derecha, hasta que éste se materializó y el ruido ensordecedor de un millar de pájaros se dejó escuchar por todo el bosque…

**-¡¡CHIDORIIII!!!!**

Naruto consiguió abrir levemente los ojos y pudo ver, horrorizado, a su amigo poseído por es Diablo. Notó el impacto en su pecho, y luego…..nada. Solo oscuridad y frío, mucho frío, y un dolor incomparable a ninguno sentido hasta ahora, cuando Sasuke sacó su mano de su ensangrentado pecho. Finalmente se despediría de este mundo sin haber cumplido su promesa, ni su sueño de proteger a todos. Hubiera querido pasar más tiempo junto a sus amigos y junto a ella… pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Yamato se quedó sin aliento, vio con sus propios ojos como el chico al que debía proteger estaba muriendo sin que él pudiese hacer nada, aquel chico que Tsunade le confió… Estaba apunto de estallar en cólera, pero las últimas palabras del rubio se lo impidieron…

**-Yamato-sensei…dígales a todos que…que no quiero que me…venguen, que vivan felices, y… dígale a Sakura-chan…que la quie…que lo siento mucho… Por favor…escape…**

Después de que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus perlados ojos azules, cerró para siempre ese bonito cielo azul que tanta confianza inspiraba a algunos y algunas…


	4. De vuelta

4-De vuelta

**-¡¡¡SHIZUNEEE!!!**

La nombrada entró a toda prisa en el despacho de la Godaime, jadeando, más que nada por el susto.

**-Si Hokage-sama, ¿Qué ocurre?**

La princesa de Konoha señaló su vasito de sake que estaba roto en docenas de pedacitos.

**-Tráeme otro, este se rompió.**

Shizune se quedó con los ojos en blanco, y una inmensa gota resbaló por su rostro, después se volteó y cumplió la orden de su Hokage…

_**-"No soy supersticiosa, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… Yamato, tráelos a todos de vuelta…"**_

Sakura seguía corriendo hacia Konoha, pero aún estaba lejos, así que decidió parar un rato para retomar el aliento y procurar que la herida de Sai no empeorase. Así que se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Sai y empezó a acumular chakra para seguir con las curas de Sai…

**-Muy bien Sasuke-kun, buen trabajo kuku. Ahora llega el turno del de Konoha…**

Yamato estaba completamente destrozado interiormente, aún pudiendo escapar, ¿Qué diría al llegar a Konoha? ¿Cómo se supone que le diría a toda Konoha que no había traído a Sasuke de vuelta y que, encima Naruto había perdido la vida?

**-Chicos, ya podéis soltarle.**

Sorprendentemente los ninjas del Sonido desataron a Yamato, quien no entendía nada, no sabía porque le habían soltado, tal vez le había tocado el turno a él… Así que se puso en posición de ataque, o mejor dicho, de defensa

**-Puedes irte. Vuelve de nuevo a Konoha y explícales lo sucedido, tómalo como una nueva oportunidad.**

El sanin no podía estar hablando enserio, pero de repente los ninjas de Orochimaru desaparecieron en una nube de polvo, igual que Sasuke, Kabuto y el mismo sanin, que se llevó el cuerpo de Naruto consigo... Yamato se quedó solo, sin saber como reaccionar. Pero pasados unos segundos recapacitó sobre todo lo ocurrido, y decidió que debía volver Konoha. Después de todo, su trabajo como capitán era informar sobre la misión… Y ahora tenía muchas cosas de las que informar, pero nada bueno… primero el rotundo fracaso de la misión, con la pérdida de un miembro del equipo, y si Sakura no llegaba a tiempo, de dos. Y segundo, llevaba consigo el libro de misiones de Sai, algo podrían sacar de ahí en contra de Danzou…

Pero si volvía tenía que ser al menos con el cuerpo de Naruto, pero recordó sus últimas palabras _**"Yamato-sensei…dígales a todos que…que no quiero que me…venguen, que vivan felices, y… dígale a Sakura-chan…que la quie…que lo siento mucho… Por favor…escape…"**_Así decidió cumplir el último deseo del rubio y puso rumbo hacia casa.

_Yamato's pov._

Me encamino hacia Konoha, saltando de árbol en árbol y pensando en ese momento tan…desagradable. Me siento impotente, no he podido hacer nada para salvarle… Mierda. Y encima se han llevado su cuerpo, como si de un objeto se tratara… Es la primera vez que me siento tan mal conmigo mismo, nunca antes había fallado a alguien de esa manera… Y no sólo a uno, sino a dos personas… a Sakura por no traer de vuelta a Sasuke y lo peor es no haberle salvado a él….

Hacía poco que le conocía, el contenedor del poderoso Kyuubi, pero me caía realmente bien, era muy divertido estar a su lado, aunque a veces se comportaba de manera un tanto infantil, pero esa era su forma de ser.

Intento pensar en otras cosas, pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo. Aún así consigo acordarme de Sakura y Sai… ¿Habrán llegado ya a Konoha? No lo creo, pues Sakura cargaba el pesado cuerpo de Sai a sus espaldas… Espero que llegue a tiempo de salvarle.

Corro todo lo rápido que puedo, supongo que no es miedo lo que me empuja acorrer tan aprisa, y tampoco las ganas de verlos a todos y comunicarles la mala noticia… Más bien son ganas de pasar el mal trago este y poder hablar con gente que me entienda y sepa animarme. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Yo, el impasible ANBU, poseedor de los magníficos poderes del primero, ¿alterado? Pues era cierto, nunca antes he perdido a un compañero de equipo, y menos aún bajo mi responsabilidad…

La vuelta hacia la villa de la Hoja se me hacía eterna, he pasado un día entero sin poder usar nada de chakra, estoy agotado por el esfuerzo, pero ya falta poco…

_Narrador 3ª pers._

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que Naruto fue asesinado, y Sakura estaba ya muy cerca de Konoha, mientras Yamato estaba algo más atrasado...

Sakura saltó desde la rama de un árbol y quedó frente a una gran puerta.

**-Por fin hemos llegado.**

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia dos siluetas que estaban custodiando la entrada a la aldea. En un instante reconocieron a la pelirrosada y corrieron hacia ella.

**-Sakura, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**-Shikamaru… debemos llevarle al hospital…**

**-Que problemático…**

Se notaba el cansancio de Sakura, el estar curando a Sai durante largo tiempo la tenía agotada, además de traerle acuestas todo el camino…

Shikamaru cogió a Sai y se lo puso al hombro. Ese tipo no le caía nada bien, sobretodo por el hecho de atacarle mientras charlaba con Naruto y Chouji… Pero como era un ninja de Konoha, su deber era ayudarle. En un instante llegaron al hospital, y tuvieron la surte de que Tsunade estaba por ahí revisando los informes de algunos hospitalizados.

**-¡¡Tsunade-sensei!!**

La mencionada reconoció la voz al instante, y se alegró mucho de oírla, pensaba que al girarse se encontraría con ¿Sai herido? No, para nada se esperaba esto. Sakura y Tsunade fueron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, donde ya empezaban a aplicarle las primeras curas a Sai, mientras Sakura le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido a la Godaime.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Naruto estaba luchando solo contra Sasuke?**

**-Ha…hai… ¿Por qué? Él ha estado entrenando durante largo tiempo para conseguir vencerle y traerlo de vuelta.**

El rostro de Tsunade estaba serio, muy serio. Ella sabía lo que se había esforzado el rubio en los últimos dos años y medio, pero… ¿sería suficiente para derrotar al subordinado de Orochimaru?

Tsunade le pidió a Sakura que se fuera a descansar un rato, que después ya hablarían, ahora tenía trabajo con Sai, que por cierto estaba muy mal herido, le costaría esfuerzo sanarle completamente.

_Yamato's pov._

Llevaba ya dos días corriendo sin descanso, estaba exhausto. Pero debía llegar lo antes posible donde la Godaime, era mi obligación comunicarle todo lo ocurrido. Cuando de pronto oigo un ruido extraño y familiar… Me muevo en el momento preciso para esquivar cuatro kunais dirigidos a mí. Me escondo tras un árbol, como esperando que mi rival se descubra por si solo, algo poco común entre los ninjas… Y ahí aparece ese, justo delante de mí, y encima dándome la espalda. Está demasiado confiado…

**-Orochimaru-sama me dijo que podía divertirme un rato contigo… jujujuju.**

Ahora le reconozco, es aquel ninja de Orochimaru que me atrapó, claro, junto a sus seis amigos… Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora era una pelea justa, uno contra uno. Sonrío ante el asombro de mi rival. Mientras las últimas palabras de Naruto golpean mi mente: _**"no quiero que me…venguen"**_ Tranquilo, no voy a vengarte, voy a luchar para mí, por no haber podido ayudarte. Tal vez así no me sienta tan culpable…

**-Es hora de quitarme la mala leche.**

Después de pronunciar estas palabras, desaparezco de la vista de cualquiera. Me pongo encima de una rama y hago tres bunshins de madera, los cuales se introducen en el interior del árbol para evitar ser descubiertos… Entonces aparezco de nuevo frente a mi rival, éste me golpea en el estómago, haciéndome… ¿haciéndome que? Nada! Estallo en una nube de humo, claro que no soy yo y salgo del interior del tronco de un árbol a sus espaldas y le golpeo con furia. Después me abalanzo sobre él con un kunai en mano, con intención de matarle, pero esquiva mi kunai y……

**-Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!**

Mi rival yace tendido en el suelo, mientras el bunshin que me quedaba le da el golpe final. Es la primera vez que me veo obligado a usar esa técnica… Pero veo que el resultado es óptimo, exceptuando que ya no me queda nada de chakra…

Estay llegando ya a Konoha, aunque más herido que antes, ¿Por qué herido? Bueno, los cabrones de Orochimaru y compañía habían puesto trampas por todos lados, haciéndome imposible esquivarlos todos. Pero menos mal que solo fue eso.

_**-"Siento que me falla el cuerpo, voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento…"**_

Pero antes de que me de cuenta me encuentro frente a la entrada de la villa. Menos mal, ya iba siendo hora…

_Narrador 3ª pers._

Yamato estaba frente a la entrada, rápidamente entró en la villa y fue directo a ver a la Hokage. Estaba frente a su edificio y se encontró con Kakashi, que salía después de haber sido informado sobre el estado de la misión de su equipo. Cuando vio a Yamato tan herido y encima solo… Se puso a correr tras él, hasta llegar al despacho de la Hokage. Yamato abrió la puerta y vio a Tsunade…

**-Hokage…-sama…**

Tsunade se quedó perpleja al ver el estado de Yamato, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allá afuera? Kakashi también estaba pendiente de las palabras de Yamato, esperaba impaciente respuestas.

**-¿Y Naruto? **-preguntó temblorosa la Godaime-

**-Na…ruto…**

Y el ANBU se desmayó frente a ellos. Nunca en peor momento, ¿Quién sabía si Naruto estaba en peligro? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Tsunade y de Kakashi…


	5. Agitación en Konoha

**5-Agitacion en Konoha**

Tsunade se apresuró a reanimar a Yamato, era de suma importancia saber cuál era el estado de la misión. La Godaime puso todo su empeño en curarle y en cuestión de unos minutos pudo lograr que se despertase. Yamato se despertó jadeando, parecía que estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, y eso que aún no había llegado la peor parte…

Kakashi estaba al lado de su amigo y ex-compañero ANBU. Pudo notar la preocupación de Kakashi y de Tsunade, así que no se hizo esperar y lo contó todo…

**-Naruto ha… muerto…**

Esa frase sonó en las mentes de los dos shinobis ahí presente repetidas veces, hasta que Kakashi logró reaccionar.

**-¿Cómo has dicho? No puede ser…**

**-Siento mucho comunicarles esto **–Yamato se había puesto ya más tranquilo, al fin había soltado la peor parte-.** Sasuke fue quien le mató… lo vi con mis propios ojos…**

Tsunade estaba realmente alterada, aún seguía sin reaccionar ante la frase del capitán, su cuerpo temblaba sin parar y sus ojos se estaban llenando de cristalinas perlas, que pronto resbalaron por su hermoso rostro. Empezó a sollozar en silencio, no podían verla así, después de todo ella era un ninja y la Hokage de la villa. No debía llorar.

Kakashi se quedó helado, pero pudo controlar sus sentimientos y se mantuvo firme junto a su amigo Yamato.

Los tres estuvieron encerrados en el despacho de Tsunade por largo rato. Yamato tuvo la sangre fría suficiente para contarles con todo detalle lo ocurrido durante la misión. La pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke y la posterior ayuda del sanin hacia su pupilo el Uchiha; cuando le capturaron los siete ninjas del Sonido y su vuelta a casa. Y por supuesto, la petición del rubio: que no le vengaran y que vivieran por él.

Después de haber aceptado las palabras del ninja, Tsunade reaccionó rápido y mandó a Shizune que cerrara las puertas principales de la villa.

**-Todas las misiones quedan anuladas, dentro de 3 horas quiero a todo el mundo frente a mi edificio **(edificio Hokage)-en ese momento entró Maito Gai-

Shizune se marchó rápidamente, no había pedido razones para hacer esto, pues vio todo en los ojos de su amiga Tsunade. Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido o iba a ocurrir. Así que salió del edifico a toda prisa y se encontró con Genma. Le explicó lo que le había ordenado la quinta y le pidió ayuda. Así los dos se fueron a visitar a todos para decirles lo que debían hacer.

El equipo de Gai-sensei estaba esperando a su maestro para salir a una nueva misión. Pero por alguna razón que desconocían, estaba tardando demasiado en llegar…

**-Maldita sea, si ya decía yo que tanto tiempo amigo con Kakashi-sensei debía perjudicarle en algo…**

**-¡¡Tenten no hables así de Gai-sensei!!**

**-Tranquilizaos los dos, Tenten, Lee, ya no estáis en la academia.**

Neji seguía como siempre. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba harto de esperar a su maestro, pero sabía esconderlo.

**-¡¡GAI-SENSEEEEEII!!**

Lee le saludó efusivamente al ver que se dirigía, de una maldita vez, hacia allí.

**-Lee, ayúdame a cerrar las puertas.**

Lee obedeció, confuso, las órdenes de su querido sensei. Pero una vez cerradas vinieron las preguntas, como no, de Rock Lee.

-**¿Por qué hemos cerrado Gai-sensei?**

**-Lee tiene razón, así no podremos salir a hacer la misión** –comentaba Tenten, pensando que eso era un nuevo "método de entrenamiento"-

**-Algo malo ha pasado, ¿no es cierto?**

Neji fue el más inteligente y maduro de todos, pues pudo apreciar a primera vista que el rostro de su maestro no era el de siempre.

**-Hokage-sama ha suspendido todas las misiones, quiere que dentro de 2 horas y media todos estemos frente al edificio de la Hokage.**

Todos se quedaron pensativos, era todo muy extraño. Y la primera vez que se anulaban todas las misiones, desde la muerte del tercero…

Gai se preparó para partir, seguramente iría a ver a su amigo de siempre, a ver como se encontraba… pero antes de irse les dijo algo a los chicos que los dejó realmente confusos…

­**-Ah, tenéis que venir de negro, es muy importante…**

Y luego se marchó, dejando a sus alumnos solos y extrañados por el comportamiento de su sensei, frente a la salida. No sabían que ocurría y sería perder el tiempo intentar averiguarlo, así que se separaron, cada uno hacia una dirección, cada uno a su casa.

La Haruno se dirigía donde Tsunade, como había quedado. Para seguir hablando de la misión, pero l oque la pelirrosada no sabía era que Tsunade estaba enterada de todo, incluso sabía más que ella misma. Sakura llegó donde la Godaime y cuando entró se dio cuenta de que Kakashi también estaba ahí. Los dos parecían serios, así que se excuso por si había interrumpido alguna reunión.

**-Siento mucho haber interrumpido…**

Intentó volverse atrás, pero Tsunade la llamó y le pidió que entrara que debían hablar de algo muy importante… Después de un rato en silencio, Tsunade se atrevió a hablar. Le dolía mucho tener que decírselo, pero era su deber, igual que dentro de un rato lo sería el comunicarlo a toda la villa.

**-Verás Sakura… **-empezó con voz temblorosa- **hemos obtenido información acerca del estado de vuestra misión, de Sasuke y de… Naruto…** -al decir aquél nombre no pudo contener una tímida lágrima que se escapó de sus bonitos ojos-

**-¿Ha pasado algo?­ **-pidió la Haruno viendo la reacción de su sensei-

Y justo cuando la Hokage iba a responder a su pregunta, alguien entró dando un fuerte portazo. Era el sanin más pervertido de todos, sí, Jiraiya.

**-¡Tsunade! Dime que no es cierto lo que me ha dicho Yamato…**

_**-"¿Yamato-taicho? Pero no puede ser, él estaba con Naruto y Sasuke…" **__-_Sakura estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que pasaba y su mente parecía no querer descubrirlo-

**-Es cierto **-cortó Kakashi, sabía que cuanto antes lo supiesen mejor-**, Sasuke ha matado a Naruto…**

Jiraiya no podía creerlo, su querido pupilo asesinado… Pero el sanin era fuerte y no derramó lágrima alguna, todo lo contrario a lo que hizo cierta ojiverde…

**-No…no…no ­**–susurraba incansable, al tiempo que empezó a sollozar, las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus bonitos ojos- **No pude ser…Naruto.…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

Godaime-sama se levantó de su sillón y abrazó fuertemente a la kunoichi, la cual estaba abatida por un dolor indescriptible, algo que no había sentido nunca, hasta ahora, ni tan siquiera cuando Sasuke les abandonó. También le causó un gran dolor el hecho de tener que aceptar que Sasuke se había convertido en un asesino sin sentimientos y que nunca más volvería, pero Naruto….él siempre había estado a su lado, ¿Qué haría ahora sin su respaldo?

Tsunade intentó consolarla, al igual que Kakashi. Mientras Jiraiya se mantuvo todo el rato de pie frente a la ventana, mirando al horizonte, como queriendo escapar de esa situación que tan malos recuerdos le llevaba…

**-Jiraiya, ¿estás bien?** -preguntó Tsunade a su viejo compañero, al notarle más afectado de lo que ella se pensaba-

**-Ya van dos, Tsunade…primero el cuarto y ahora Naruto…**

Todos sabían lo mal que lo pasó la última vez, hasta llegó a desaparecer de la vista de todos, pero esta vez no sucedería, ahora más que nunca Konoha necesitaría a su sanin legendario, y Tsunade también le necesitaría.

Habían pasado las horas y llegaba el momento de comunicar la mala noticia a los aldeanos. Tsunade había salido a la terraza, acompañada por Jiraiya y por Kakashi, mientras la Haruno se quedó un poco más atrasada para que nadie la viera. La gente estaba expectante a lo que diría su Hokage. Todos habían llegado, jounins, chuunins y genins incluidos, entre aldeanos que, seguramente, no les importaría mucho lo que iba a decir Tsunade… El equipo de Gai, de Kurennai y de Asuma también estaban.

**-Sakura, ven a mi lado. Como subordinada mía y como compañera de Naruto debes estar aquí…**

A Sakura no le hacía nada de gracia, no quería volver a escuchar aquellas palabras, después de todo pensaba que ella había tenido parte de culpa, por no ser más fuerte…

**-Aldeanos de Konoha, hoy tengo una mala noticia para todos.**

La gente empezó a asustarse, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Nadie sabía nada, y los que sí lo sabían se lo tenían callado, quien debía dar la mala noticia era la Hokage, pues así lo había decidido ella.

**-Ey Neji… ¿esa no es Sakura-san?**

**-…Sí… **_**"que extraño… no hemos visto a Naruto, con lo ruidoso que es"**_

En ese momento Yamato salió al balcón también, junto a los demás. Con la mirada baja se dirigió hacia Sakura y se quedó de pie enfrente suya…

**-Siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada Sakura-san… **-fueron las palabras que dirigió hacia quien más sentía que le había fallado-

**-No se preocupe Yamato-taicho… me lo han explicado todo y se que no ha sido su culpa…**

Aquellas palabras le alegraron enormemente, pues pensaba que la reacción de la pelirrosada sería muy diferente…

**-Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, el equipo siete tenía una importante misión por cumplir, rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru… pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde para el Uchiha…**

Algunos empezaban a descubrir por donde iban las cosas. Aunque lo que se imaginaban no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

**-… el equipo luchó fuertemente para traerle de vuelta, pero Orochimaru entorpeció su marcha, obligando a Naruto a luchar contra éste. Aunque al final Orochimaru y su perrito faldero, Kabuto, optaron por huir…**

La mayoría no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, Orochimaru retirándose de un combate…. Y contra un "genin". Hinata estaba especialmente contenta por oír esas palabras, Naruto se había vuelto realmente fuerte. Quería verlo de nuevo, más que nada en este mundo…

**-… entonces les siguieron hasta encontrar su guarida, y también al Uchiha…** -Tsunade estaba pasándolo realmente mal, no le era nada fácil decir eso, pero debía decirlo-** por desgracia, Sasuke hirió de gravedad al nuevo miembro del equipo siete, Sai, y Sakura tuvo que traerlo hacia Konoha, quedando solos Yamato y Naruto… Entonces empezó la lucha y se separaron… El resultado fue que uno de nuestra villa perdió la vida por intentar salvar a su amigo de las garras de una serpiente venenosa…**

La gente empezó a murmullar cosas, algunos no acababan de comprender y otros se negaban a aceptarlo…

**-… así es, Naruto murió a manos de Uchiha Sasuke y de Orochimaru.**

A la gran mayoría no le importó mucho el hecho de que ese monstruo hubiese muerto, es más, hasta se alegraron al oírlo. Así que rápidamente se marcharon del lugar, pero no todos reaccionaron igual…

Iruka-sensei estaba abatido, no daba crédito a esas palabras, al igual que todos sus amigos, desde la vergonzosa Hinata (que empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, sin poder parar, parecía como si su corazón se hubiese partido en dos), hasta Konohamaru, aquél muchacho extrovertido que consideraba a Naruto como un símbolo, era su camino a seguir, pero ahora ya nunca más lo sería… Lee, como todos los demás, no podía creer que Sasuke lo hubiera hecho. Pero dicen que a veces la realidad supera la ficción, y esa era una prueba de ello.

Unos días después, aprovechando que todos estaban ya algo más calmados, Tsunade hizo llamar a todos los amigos de Naruto. Una vez reunidos todos, Yamato les explicó lo sucedido, creían que era oportuno saber a lo que se enfrentarían tarde o temprano…

Después de explicarles, superficialmente, lo ocurrido, todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y se oían cosas como: _**"la próxima vez que vea al Uchiha le patearé el trasero, esto no quedará así"**_, y cosas por el estilo, sobretodo por parte de Kiba (que raro, no?) Y fue cuando Yamato les dijo lo último que pudo decir Naruto, su última voluntad…

**-Antes de morir, él dijo:**_**"dígales a todos que…que no quiero que me…venguen, que vivan felices"**_

**-Esto es todo lo que queríamos decirles** -decía seriamente la Hokage, mientras todos escuchaban atentamente-,** ahora les toca a ustedes decidir**.

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas o a entrenar, como en el caso de Rock Lee. Todos exceptuando una bonita kunoichi de cabello rosa.

**-Sakura** -la llamó Tsunade- **Naruto quiso que te dijéramos algo de su parte…**

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que ninguna de ellas se atrevía a romper, la pelirrosa por miedo a lo que le diría su sensei y la Godaime por miedo a la reacción de su alumna.

**-…él le dijo a Yamato que te hiciera saber que, sentía mucho no haber cumplido su promesa.**

**-Naru…to **_**"siempre pensando en mi por encima de todo, y yo… lo único que he hecho durante años, ha sido menospreciarte. Y cuando me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, te marchas para siempre… lo siento Naruto… siento haber sido tan estúpida"**_

Sakura no pudo aguantar más su dolor y lo dejó salir de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas, que resbalaron por su rostro sin cesar.


	6. Recapacitación

**6- Recapacitación**

Flashback

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Ya era hora que despertases… has dormido por mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo._

_-¡Que, donde…!_

_-Tranquilo, aquí no hay nadie, tan solo nosotros. No entiendo cómo has aguantado tanto, pero ahora eso no tiene importancia, lo más importante es conseguir ser más fuerte._

_-Pero…_

_-No hay peros que valgan, a partir de hoy, yo seré tu sensei y te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Estoy cansado de tener que ayudarte siempre, así que serás mi aprendiz durante un año y luego podrás volver a tu vida normal._

_-¿Un año?_

_-Sí, un año. Durante este tiempo nos mantendremos alejados de todos, sería peligroso para los demás estar cerca mientras te entreno… claro que a mí no me importa mucho, tú mismo…_

_Después de pensárselo un poco, el joven aceptó la propuesta que le había hecho su nuevo maestro. Sabía cierto que si no entrenaba de verdad, nunca podría llegar a realizar sus sueños, y nadie mejor para enseñarle que él…_

_-Muy bien, veo que vas aprendiendo. Hoy aprovecharás para descansar y mañana empezaremos con tu adiestramiento. Durante medio año te enseñaré técnicas prohibidas y demás. _

_-¿Técnicas prohibidas?_

_-No sé porque te sorprendes tanto, tú sabes que ese es mi estilo… Una vez hayas aprendido las técnicas más importantes, nos marcharemos de visita a la aldea de la arena._

_-¿A Sunagakure?_

_-Eso es. Ahí conoces a alguien que nos puede venir bien para que te recuperes del entrenamiento, y si nos sobra tiempo, seguirás entrenando ahí, hasta haber pasado un año…_

_-Pero no tengo tanto tiempo…_

_-Imbécil! ¿De verdad crees que se dejará hacer? No te preocupes por él, hemos comprobado que es muy fuerte, así que no creo que se deje tan fácilmente._

_-Pero ¿y si te equivocas?_

_-Como quieras, dentro de 5 meses, antes de ir a Sunagakure, le haremos otra visita… Bwahahahahaha._

_El joven ninja estaba entusiasmado por el entrenamiento del que le había hablado, si podía hacerse más fuerte siendo su alumno, lo haría, sin importar lo duro que fuese el entrenamiento._

_-La única manera de que te vuelvas más fuerte, es olvidándote del mundo. Desde ahora hasta que finalice el entrenamiento, sólo pensarás en ti, no existirá nadie más aparte de nosotros._

_-Sabes… siempre lo he dado todo por los demás…_

_-Hmmm…._

_-…me vendrá bien un año para mí. Para aclarar mi cabeza…_

_-Es suficiente chico, ahora vete a descansar, que a partir de mañana empieza la fiesta kukukuku…_

Final Flashback

**-Al final me quedé por más de un año entrenando jejeje -** Un chico de complexión atlética, alto y de unos diecisiete años estaba frente a la salida de Sunagakure, dispuesto a marcharse hacia la Hoja.

**-Sí, al final fueron casi dos años… Nunca imaginé que aguantarías tanto con nosotros.**

**-¡Gaara! No te había visto llegar.**

**-Las ganas te pueden, tienes que estar más atento. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que el Kazekage debe estar presente en la ceremonia? Y sus dos hermanos le acompañaremos, ¿no es así Temari?**

Flashback

_-Jiraiya-sama, ¡que sorpresa!_

_-No se levante Kazekage-sama. Me envía la Godaime, debo hablarle de un tema muy serio y que creemos le va a afectar…_

_De esa forma fue como Gaara se enteró de lo ocurrido a Naruto… también fue en ese momento en que aprovechó para hablarle de la ceremonia que habían decidido hacer cada año… Y que su presencia debía ser obligatoria._

Final Flashback

Mientras tanto, en Konoha se estaban ultimando los preparativos para el torneo-ceremonia. Era la segunda celebración de dicha fiesta, en la que cada aldea aprovechaba para presentar a las demás sus mejores ninjas en una especie de torneo demostración. El premio no era ninguno, solamente la aceptación de los demás como el mejor ninja de la ceremonia Uzumaki. Sí, así se llamaba la ceremonia que a partir del año pasado se llevaba a cabo cada año en la misma fecha… en honor a uno de los ninjas con mayor corazón que haya existido nunca: Uzumaki Naruto.

**-Vamos chicos, los combates del preliminar que inauguran la ceremonia empieza en dos semanas y tiene que estar todo listo.**** El año pasado tuvo mucha asistencia, con ninjas de todas partes del continente, ¡este año promete ser aún mejor!**

La Godaime estaba feliz, dando órdenes a todo el mundo, y no por el simple hecho de que le gustara, más bien porque se acercaba el día en que todo el mundo recordaba a Uzumaki Naruto… La mayoría de los ninjas que venían desde otros países no habían oído hablar nunca de él, pero al llegar a la puerta de Konoha, todo el mundo podía leer:

_**Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia Uzumaki,**_

_**en honor a Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Nacido en esta villa**_

_**y reconocido en todas como un gran ninja**_

_**y poseedor de gran corazón.**_

_**Murió protegiendo a los suyos **_

_**y salvando a muchos otros.**_

_**Hoy te recordamos entre nosotros**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto, el espíritu del fuego.**_

_Desde hacía ya una semana que no dejaban de llegar viajeros desde todas partes, tanto ninjas como pastores o viajeros curiosos… toda clase de gente visitaba la aldea para festejar esta ceremonia que a muchos poco les importaba de donde se la habían sacado. Las calles de Konoha estaban abarrotadas de gente y de tiendas. Restaurantes móviles de otros países venían a Konoha para dar a probar su comida y exquisitos platos, a la vez que se llenaban los bolsillos debido a la multitud de gente que recorría las calles a todas horas. Mientras la mayoría de la gente estaba de visita, y por tanto de vacaciones; los ninjas de la hoja tenían mucho trabajo aún. Estaban preparando el estadio de la Hoja para recibir el torneo anual celebrado en esta ceremonia, a la vez que la floristería Yamanaka se ocupaba de adornar las gradas con flores y demás. El año anterior unos feroces combates destruyeron parte de alguna grada y los genins y chuunins terminaban de darle los retoques finales para que parecieran nuevas._

**-¡¡Tsunade-samaaa!! Acaba de llegar una carta desde Suna.**

**-Tranquilízate Shizune y léeme la carta.** -le pidió la Godaime.

**-Ha...hai! Dice: **_**"Hoy mismo acabo de salir de la aldea, acompañado y escoltado por mis tres hermanos: Temari, Kankurou y Kyugen; también nos acompaña Baki. En dos días llegaremos a Konoha."**_** Eso es todo.**

Tsunade estaba contenta de recibir buenas noticias desde la Arena; después de todo Naruto fue como un hermano para el actual Kazekage. Aunque algo de lo que dijo Shizune la despistó un poco…. ¿Tres hermanos? Todo el mundo sabía que tenía dos hermanos…

**-Dame esto **-dijo quitándole la carta de las manos a su ayudanta y poniendo atención a esa parte donde mencionaba lo de los hermanos…- **Pero… ¿desde cuándo son cuatro hermanos?**

**-Qué más da eso Tsunade, la cuestión es que mañana mismo llegarán a la aldea.**

**-Jiraiya, ¿qué haces aquí?**

Tsunade sabía que por nada del mundo el sannin de pelo blanco se perdería la ceremonia, pero faltando dos semanas para que empezara la inauguración de ésta…

**-La verdad que visto lo sucedido el año pasado y el éxito del torneo, pues no quería perderme nada. Por eso esta vez llegué tan pronto jejeje** -eran momentos duros y nostálgicos para todos, pero era bueno ver como todo el mundo luchaba en honor a Naruto, seguro que a él le habría gustado que hicieran esto- **Ahora vete a preparar la llegada del Kazekage, yo ya me ocupo de esto de aquí.**

Y así estaban las cosas, Tsunade seguía como la Godaime de la villa, acompañada de su inseparable ayudante Shizune y con Sakura siempre a su lado. La pelirosada ya estaba hecha toda una mujer y pasaba mucho tiempo con su maestra, ayudándola con los archivos y entrenando, se apoyaban la una a la otra, aunque no podría decirse que ya estuviera recuperada de lo sucedido hace dos años…pero intentaba bloquear esa parte de su corazón para no sentir dolor. Kakashi por su parte, seguía siendo el lector número uno del paraíso del coqueteo; aunque pasara mucho tiempo entrenando y mejorando sus habilidades, pues se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado perdiendo y que si hubiese sido mejor ninja, nada hubiera ocurrido. Sai ya se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, y había aprendido a cuidar sus lazos de amistad; su compañera de equipo Sakura ya no le pegaba tanto… aunque alguna que otra bofetada caía… Se había deshecho por completo de cualquier sentimiento que le uniera a la Raíz, ahora era un ninja de Konoha, bajo las órdenes de su Hokage. Yamato seguía formando parte del equipo siete, el cuál hoy por hoy debía de ser el más preparado y poderosos: Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura y Sai. Por otra parte el equipo de Gai seguía estando en forma, Neji era de los mejores jounins y Lee le estaba pisando los talones; mientras Tenten seguía como chuunin. Luego estaba el equipo de Shikamaru; formado por él y sus dos amigos Ino y Chouji. Después de la muerte de Asuma en manos de un Akatsuki llamado Hidan, a Shikamaru se le nombró capitán del equipo. Aún hoy no han atrapado al Akatsuki… Pero Asuma dejó su semilla en este mundo, Kurenai tuvo un precioso bebé, al que bautizaron con el nombre de su padre, sería el encargado de seguir con el linaje del tercero: Sarutobi Asuma. Ahora el pequeño tenía un año y medio y prometía ser un buen ninja. Debido a eso, al equipo de Kurenai no le mandaban misiones de mucha dificultad, y si así debía ser, Kakashi substituía a Kurenai, dejando al equipo siete con tres miembros. Hinata, Kiba y Shino se habían convertido en jounins, y el pequeño Akamaru era tan grande como Kiba. Y Jiraiya… se había convertido en el ninja más poderosos de la Hoja, demostrando sus habilidades en innumerables misiones. Siempre iba solo, no le gustaba que le acompañaran. En dos años había cumplido un total de cien misiones, de las cuales treinta y siete eran de clase S y el resto de rango A, cumpliendo siempre sus cometido. Aún así nadie había encontrado a Sasuke jamás, y los Akatsuki parecían esconderse o planear algo… hacía un año y medio desde su último ataque, en el que Asuma perdió la vida… Pero según las fuentes de Jiraiya, seguían estando todos: el monstruo de la niebla Kisame, Itachi, Hidan el inmortal, Kazuzu y Deidara. Aunque también sabía que había más Akatsuki, un total de nueve.

La noche ya caía en Konoha y los últimos retoques estaban listos, ya habían terminado.

**-¡Yosh! Ya iba siendo hora.** -Tenten parecía bastante cansada de trabajar bajo el sol, le apetecía mucho darse un baño de agua caliente

**-Y ahora que hemos terminado, ¡iremos todos a dar cincuenta vueltas a la aldea corriendo!**

**-¿Es una carrera Gai-sensei?**

**-¡Lee! ¡Nunca podrás ganar a tu maestro!**

Las cosas seguían como siempre…a pesar de tener dos años más, Lee y Gai-sensei seguían con sus carreras y sus retos, quizá fuese por eso que Lee había llegado a jounin sin mayores complicaciones. Y mientras esos dos corrían alrededor de la villa, los demás ya se retiraban hacia sus casas, a descansar que mañana sería otro día y ya no tendrían trabajos que hacer.

**-¡Shikamaru!**

**-¿Sakura? **-pronunció el susodicho al reconocer la voz de quien le llamaba-** ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Tsunade-sama me ha pedido de que te informe de nuestro trabajo para mañana**

**-¿Trabajo? Qué problemático… **-el Nara tampoco había cambiado, seguía siendo tan perezoso y problemático como siempre-

**-Me ha pedido que nosotros seamos quienes recibamos al Kazekage y a sus hermanos, mañana a la mañana. A las diez te espero en la entrada de la puerta. Hasta mañana** -se despidió mientras se dirigía ya para su casa, dejando a un Nara contento; vería a Temari después de unos meses sin haberse visto… qué problemático resultaría.


	7. Ya llegan

**7- Ya llegan**

Ya se había hecho de día en la bulliciosa Konoha y la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas u hostales, para ir a pasear, a comprar o simplemente a disfrutar de otro maravilloso día de la Ceremonia Uzumaki. El sol brillaba en el cielo, guiando a cinco ninjas que ya se encontraban muy cerca de Konoha; mientras ya en la aldea de la Hoja, dos personas esperaban frente a la puerta de su aldea.

**-No creo que tarden mucho, ya deben estar al llegar…**

Sakura parecía impaciente, tenía ganas de que llegara todo el mundo, de que cada cosa estuviera en su sitio, y como no, Gaara era imprescindible en esta ceremonia y ella lo sabía. No sólo porque fuera el Kazekage, sino más bien porque fue un gran amigo para Naruto y alguien que compartía su mismo dolor, por eso quizá fuese quien más entendió sus sentimientos. Además de que ella estaba informada de todo acerca de los bijuus y demás; aunque Gaara ya hubiese perdido su bijuu, quizá aún fuera de importancia para Akatsuki…por eso se preocupaba en que se demorasen, podría significar un ataque de los de las capas negras con nubes rojas… Aunque todo esto quizá era preocuparse de más… sabía que Gaara era muy importante para su país, pero al ir acompañada por sus… tres hermanos… y Baki, la reconfortaba.

**-Ya estamos cerca Kyugen, ahora verás la cantidad de ninjas fuertes que hay en la Ceremonia.**

**-Ya los noto Gaara, sus chakras son muy poderosos…**

_**-"Pues yo no noto ninguno… Kyugen y Gaara deben ser de otro mundo…"**_

Y mientras Kankurou seguía alucinando con esos dos, Temari ya pensaba en la llegada… ¿quién iría a recibirles? Sí, ella sabía que seguramente sería él, Nara Shikamaru…

**-Mira Shikamaru, ¡son ellos! **

Shikamaru volteó rápidamente para observarles llegar, eran ellos. Los cinco de la Arena ya habían llegado a Konoha. Baki iba delante y los cuatro hermanos iban tras él. Gaara vestía su típica túnica, al igual que Kankurou y Temari, todos con las bandanas de la arena. Mientras Kyugen vestía unas ropas parecidas a las de Gaara, pero con una capucha que cubría su rostro, y un pañuelo al más puro estilo Kakashi. No se le veía el rostro, aún acercándose mucho, sólo se le llegaba a entrever el rojo de sus ojos. Así todos se dieron la bienvenida, mientras Shikamaru tomaba especial atención a cierta kunoichi de cabello rubio y largo… los dos estaban felices de volver a encontrarse, aunque el Nara siempre intentaba disimularlo. Ya quedarían más tarde para estar los dos a solas, de momento su relación era algo que llevaban algo escondido, aunque la mayoría ya lo sabía… también se fijó en ese ninja desconocido para ellos: Kyugen… Antes de entrar, el tal Kyugen se paró frente a la puerta y leyó en voz alta, pero no muy fuerte, lo que decía en la puerta; aunque todos pudieron oír como lo hacía.

- "_**Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia Uzumaki, en honor a Uzumaki Naruto. Nacido en esta villa y reconocido en todas como un gran ninja y poseedor de gran corazón. Murió protegiendo a los suyos y salvando a muchos otros. Hoy te recordamos entre nosotros. Uzumaki Naruto, el espíritu del fuego." **__**Pues digo yo que si murió tampoco debía ser tan magnífico ninja.**_

_**Ese chico empezaba mal, muy mal. Todos oyeron eso, aunque Gaara ya se imaginaba algo así de su hermano, pero a Sakura le cayó realmente mal, al Nara también, pero lo disimuló. La pelirosada giró su cabeza y puso su mirada en aquél joven extraño…**_

_**-Me da igual que vayas con Gaara-sama o que seas su hermano, pero si dices algo malo sobre Naruto, lo pagarás.**_

_**Esas palabras amenazantes pusieron en alerta a todos, pues sabían cómo era Sakura, su fuerza era terrible, y aquél pobre chico quizá no lo supiera…aún.**_

_**-No he dicho nada malo, sólo que no pudo salvar a su mejor amigo… escoria pfff.**_

_**El vaso derramó y la paciencia de Sakura llegó a su límite. La pelirosada embistió a Kyugen con un fuerte puñetazo, pero éste desapareció ante su asombro. Shikamaru también estaba impresionado, era realmente rápido ese ninja…**_

_**-¿Dónde…**_

_**-Estoy aquí, justo detrás de ti. **__**-Sakura se quedó asombrada con la facilidad en que ese extraño había logrado esquivar su puño…-**__** Siento si te molestó lo que dije, es una opinión personal; seguramente tú también habrás dañado los sentimientos de alguien hablando sin pensar, ¿no? **_

_**Luego se giró y empezó a andar hacia el interior de la aldea, acompañando a Gaara; dejando a una confundida Sakura atrás, esas últimas palabras le hicieron recordar lo mal que trataba a cierto ruidoso rubio... Mientras Temari y Kankurou se excusaban por el comportamiento de su hermano, diciendo que era muy natural en él ese tipo de comentarios, era demasiado directo el chico. Sakura lo intentó comprender y olvidarlo, mientras les guiaba con Shikamaru hasta donde se hospedarían. Una vez llegaron al edificio de la Hokage, Shikamaru les abrió una puerta de las muchas que había ahí dentro; era la de una habitación inmensa. Había cinco camas divididas en tres habitaciones, comunicadas todas ellas a través de un gran y confortable salón. Gaara y Kyugen escogieron la habitación de la derecha, mientras Kankurou y Temari se conformaron con la otra que tenía dos camas pues a Baki le tocaba dormir en la otra habitación individual.**_

_**-Gaara-san, Tsunade-sama me dijo que una vez estuviera acomodado subiera a visitarla, quiere hablar con usted. **_

_**El Kage de la Arena asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su cama y miraba como Kyugen se dormía enseguida en la suya. Kankurou decidió ir a pasear por la aldea, a ver si se encontraba con alguno de sus amigos que tenía por aquí; mientras Temari sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera tendría nueve letras: Shikamaru. La pareja se marchó a pasear o quién sabe; al igual que Baki, quién decidió acompañar a su alumno Kankurou. Una vez solos, Gaara se fue con Sakura a ver a su maestra, dejando a aquel extraño joven durmiendo plácidamente.**_

_**Gaara siguió a Sakura hasta llegar donde la Hokage, tocaron la puerta y desde dentro se oyó que pasaran. Así lo hicieron, el Kazekage entró en el despacho con Sakura a su lado, la cual se fue directamente al lado de su maestra, saludándola con la cabeza; mientras Gaara se sentó frente a la Godaime. En la sala estaban Jiraiya, Sakura, Tsunade y él… a ver que querían preguntarle… Aunque antes de nada se saludaron y charlaron sobre el viaje y todo lo que rodeaba aquella ceremonia.**_

_**-Ah, otra cosa Gaara-san. ¿No tenías dos hermanos en lugar de tres?**__** - esa era la pregunta del millón y por la respuesta de la cual Tsunade mataría. Era una cotilla y quería saber quién era, porque si en verdad era hermano del Kage de la Arena se merecería un trato mejor del que le dio su alumna… Hasta se merecería ramen gratis en Ichiraku y todo.**_

_**-¿Kyugen? Sí que es mi hermano… pero no de sangre.**__** - los tres se quedaron pasmados y sorprendidos, era su hermano pero no lo era, que cosa más extraña.**_

_**-¿Y eso que quiere decir? - **__**preguntó esta vez Jiraiya.**_

_**-Pues**__** - prosiguió el pelirrojo - **__**que nos consideramos como hermanos, pero en realidad no lo somos**__** - la gente parecía algo despistada y confusa con aquello, así que decidió explicarlo todo desde el principio - **__**Hace ya casi un año… en la entrada de la villa encontramos un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida. Le recogimos y le llevamos al hospital con urgencia, sus heridas eran profundas, pero descubrimos que seguía con vida así que decidimos poner todo nuestro esfuerzo en su recuperación. Pasados dos meses pudo levantarse por fin de la cama, aunque no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos, pero es un chico fuerte y se cura a una velocidad espeluznante. Desde que se curó hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos entrenando y hablando, y los cuatro nos consideramos como hermanos. Nada más.**_

_**El Kazekage terminó su discurso tranquilo y serio, como era habitual en él, así que se creyeron la historia completamente, ya que Gaara no tenía porque mentirles.**____**Después de enterarse de la verdadera historia todos siguieron hablando; hacía casi un año desde la última vez que el Kaze visitaba Konoha, tenían mucho de las que hablar, desde sus aldeas, pasando por Orochimaru y terminando en Akatsuki…**_

_**Mientras tanto, las calles de Konoha seguían repletas de gente, muchos ninjas que empezaban a llegar desde diferentes aldeas se daban cita ahí, en las calles. Unos porque eran viejos conocidos, otros porque querían hablar con aquél que les derrotó el año pasado en su combate, o porque se hicieron buenos amigos… Al final esta Ceremonia resultaría más que satisfactoria; no solamente se luchaba y demostraba el poder de cada uno y por tanto, el de su aldea; sino que también se creaban relaciones entre aldeas y países que quizá nunca se habrían conocido de no ser así. **__**"Naruto estaría muy contento de ello…"**__** Pensaba la Hokage, y todos los allegados al chico, con firmeza. Y era en esas fechas, a falta de dos semanas justas para que empezara el torneo, cuando llegaban todos los ninjas participantes, pues debían inscribirse a falta de diez días, para así poder organizar los combates y demás.**_

_**-**__**Anda, este año parece que todo esté más lleno que el anterior, ¿no crees Neji?**_

_**-Es normal, después del éxito del primer año, las aldeas quieren demostrar que sus ninjas son los más poderosos**__** - el ojiblanco estaba entusiasmado aunque no lo hiciera notar, todo lo contrario que su amigo Rock Lee, quien parecía tener que estallar de alegría de un momento a otro **__**– Acuérdate que el año pasado perdiste en tu segundo combate, Lee.**_

_**-Cierto, no nos avergüences cejas encrespadas**__** - Kiba había decidido llamarle de ese modo desde que Naruto desapareció de entre todos ellos…- **__**A ver si este año el equipo de Gai llega hasta los cuartos como mínimo jajaja.**_

_**-No hables mucho Kiba, tú tampoco pasaste del segundo, es más…si no recuerdo mal perdiste en tu primer combate… ¿no es así? **_

_**El Hyuuga tenía muy mala leche, siempre salía ganando con las palabras, sobre todo si era contra alguien como Kiba, que enseguida se le acaba la paciencia.**_

_**-No hemos venido a discutir**__** - interrumpió Shino desde atrás, que como siempre no le habían visto; aunque el pobre ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello – **__**Veníamos a decirles que hoy hemos quedado para ir a cenar todos al Ichiraku a las diez. **_

_**-Sí, sólo faltaba avisarles a ustedes, equipo "gay"…jajaja**__** - fue decir eso y Kiba tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí, montado en su mascota Akamaru, perseguidos por un cabreadísimo Lee, con sus ojos llenos de llamas… Su admiración por Gai-sensei no cambiaría nunca.**_

_**Pronto se hizo de noche y la gente empezó a marcharse para casa, a preparar la cena o a dormir; pero unos cuantos se quedaban a disfrutar del cielo estrellado de la Hoja, saciando su apetito en bares o restaurantes. El lugar de los dangos estaba a rebosar mientras una de sus mejores clientes discutía con el dueño porque no quedaban mesas libres… ¡para ella! Su mayor ingreso económico. Aunque Anko lo intentó, al final tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en un banco al lado de la tienda, con una bolsa llena de dangos para ella y…. ¿Kakashi? Sí, al pobre Kakashi le había tocado cenar fuera, todo por culpa de una apuesta estúpida: que Anko era incapaz de comerse cuarenta dangos sin beber nada de agua. Al final Kakashi perdió y hoy le tocó invitar a la Mitarashi a cenar… ¡que ruina! Un poco más adelante estaba el restaurante más famoso de toda Konoha, el Ichiraku Ramen. Quizá fuera el más repleto de toda la aldea, las mesas en su interior estaban llenísimas y fuera había un montón de gente, unos comprando para llevarse la comida a otro lugar más tranquilo y otros esperando a que se vaciase alguna mesa. Pero aún estando tan a rebosar, había una sala donde se estaba la mar de cómodo, en el interior del restaurante y separada de las otras; una sala con una mesa que recorría todo el perímetro de ésta, de tal modo que hablar con cualquier compañero resultaba más cómodo y echarse unas risas también. Dentro había un montón de gente y todos ellos muy buenos amigos. Kakashi-sensei ya había terminado de pagar su deuda con Anko y quizá más tarde se vieran… él se sentaba el primero de todos, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba su kouhai Yamato, con Gai justo a su lado; después había una silla vacía, y a su lado Shikamaru con otra silla vacía a su derecha. Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Chouji y Neji completaban la otra pared, mientras en la pared del frente de donde estaba Kakashi y los demás, se encontraban Lee, Tenten, Shino con tres sillas vacías y al final Kiba con su querido Akamaru. Al final parecía que faltaba gente por llegar…**_

_**Mientras los ninjas de Konoha esperaban a sus invitados en Ichiraku, cinco siluetas se dirigían hacia ahí. Eran los cinco de la Arena, Gaara y sus tres hermanos con Baki. Estaban alucinados con el montón de gente que había por la calle, mucha más que el año anterior. Por su parte, Kyugen alucinaba, Era el primer año que visitaba Konoha, al menos en esas fechas, y nunca se hubiese creído que la Ceremonia Uzumaki congregar a tanta gente en un mismo sitio, era verdaderamente fascinante, con la cantidad de fuertes ninjas que habría por ahí… estaba emocionado, él era así y siempre lo había sido, aunque lo tenía olvidado y ahora lo estaba recordando de nuevo.**_

_**-**__**Ya llegamos chicos, rápido o se enojarán**__** - les advirtió una bella kunoichi de cabello rubio.**_

_**-Se nota que tienes ganas de ver a tu querido **__**Shika-kun**____**- a lo que Temari respondió con un capón hacia el pobre de Kankurou.**_

_**Al acercarse pudieron ver como todos sus amigos de Konoha estaban en la barra esperándoles, se habían cansado de estar ahí dentro y decidieron salir a beber algo, unos sake y otros algún que otro refresco. Rápidamente Temari fue a saludar a su **__**amigo**__** Nara; y mientras ellos se saludaban, los demás ya echaban la bronca al resto del grupo por llegar tarde, cuando…**_

_**-Ya llegan…**_

_**Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Gaara cuando divisó a cuatro siluetas al final de la calle. Kyugen y él se quedaron firmes, como esperando a que se acercaran a ellos… mientras Kankurou ya estaba discutiendo con Kiba. Los cuatro desconocidos vestían ropas largas y que cubrían sus rostros… dos de ellos llevaban una caja alargada, como si llevaran algo valioso dentro… una de las cajas era de mayor tamaño, aunque igual de larga, mientras la otra era más estrecha. Se iban acercando hacia donde Gaara y Kyugen, sin detenerse, como si no les quisieran esquivar, como si no hubiera nadie en la calle… Los de Konoha al ver a Gaara y Kyugen quietos, decidieron ir hacia ellos para cogerles y entrarlos dentro por la fuerza, todos exceptuando Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru y Sai, quienes ya se habían percatado de que algo estaba ocurriendo ahí… encima la cara de Gaara no parecía muy amistosa… estaba muy serio, y Kyugen… pues a saber que mueca guardaba bajo la capucha y esa máscara… Parecían como hipnotizados o librando una batalla en su interior por intentar no moverse de ahí, o quizá por intentar escapar de aquella situación…quien sabe…**_

_**-Hey chicos, que… **__**- fue lo que dijo Sakura, quien se había adelantado, pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues se había chocado contra uno de los hombre extraños… el que llevaba esa caja consigo, la más pequeña de las dos - **__**Pe… perdón. No les había visto llegar **__**-**____**intentó excusarse. Mientras aquellos dos seguían mirando fijamente a las cuatro siluetas… El hombre se agachó sin articular palabra alguna para coger la caja que se le había caído**____**-**__** Vaya, debe de haber algo valioso ahí dentro **__**-**____**intentaba calmar el ambiente Sakura, al ver que aquél extranjero no decía nada**_

_**-Es una katana**__** - contestó Kyugen, con voz firme. El chico pareció reír bajo la capucha, aunque sin despegar su mirada de Kyugen y Gaara, pero sobretodo del primero.**_

_**-Vaya, tu vista ha mejorado Kyugen**__** - le provocó ese desconocido**_

_**-Quizá la tuya haya empeorado.**_

_**-Hmp, te lo demostraría ahora mismo si no fuera porque no quiero que tus amigos te vean perder… otra vez.**_

_**-Esta vez no está sólo**__** - Gaara se metió en la conversación también, mientras todos los demás estaban callados intentando comprender que pasaba ahí**_

_**-Yo tampoco Kazekage jujuju**__** –dijo haciendo una señal a sus tres acompañantes para que prosiguieran el camino.**_

_**Así, sin comprender nada, el grupo de cuatro personas pasó de largo, no sin que todos se miraran desafiantes, parecía que hubieran librado una batalla en el subconsciente, estaban listos para prever un ataque o cualquier cosa, sus instintos estaban al máximo… Pero una vez se fueron, los ánimos se calmaron y todo volvió a la normalidad… bueno, todo menos las preguntas. Entraron dentro del Ichiraku y la señorita, muy amable y guapa, les trajo la carta para que cada uno pidiera lo que quisiera. Y mientras lo pensaban es cuando alguien preguntó… fue Lee el que se atrevió a hablar.**_

_**-¿Y quién era ese de ahí afuera?**_

_**Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Gaara puso su mirada en Kyugen rápidamente, a saber cómo se tomaría aquella pregunta; para Kyugen ese tema era intocable, tan solo hablaba de ello con Gaara, y muy de vez en cuando…**_

_**-Ese…**__** - Rock Lee había tocado un tema delicado sin saberlo, estaba abriendo la caja de pandora de los recuerdos de Kyugen… aunque por alguna razón, el joven de la Arena no se lo tomó tan mal como su hermano pensaba, y respondió a lo que le preguntaba - **__**ese es… un viejo amigo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

8- Apariciones en la noche

Mientras la noche iba pasando, todos nuestros protagonistas seguían en el Ichiraku, después de oír la respuesta de Kyugen a la pregunta de Lee todos se quedaron callados e incómodos por haber preguntado eso…

**-Bien, pidamos algo para comer, que se harán las tantas y yo ya tengo hambre** -Kiba logró romper el silencio y así cambiar de tema.

Todos empezaron a mirar la carta y a decidirse para comer algo… Ramen solo, ramen al estilo de la Hoja, Ramen con hubo, ramen con verduras, Ramen de fuego…Esa era la careta del restaurante, seguida de diez o doce platos más de ramen…

**-Y si pedimos un especial de ramen para todos, que os parece?**

**-Yo quiero dangos con arroz, el ramen no me gusta, lo detesto.**

La mayoría se sorprendió al oír aquello, no conocían a nadie que no le gustara el ramen… Gaara y sus hermanos ya lo sabían y no se sorprendieron, pero los de la Hoja no podían creerlo, a Kyugen no le gustaba el ramen!

**-De todos modos pidan ramen, yo ya pido lo mío.**

Así lo hicieron, todos pidieron ramen, menos Kyugen y…Gaara? Sí, el Kazekage quiso acompañar a su hermano en la comida y se pidieron un especial de dangos con arroz. Y pasaron la noche cenando todos juntos y charlando de cosas sin importancia, todos hablaron menos Kyugen y Gaara, que estuvieron callados toda la noche. Hasta que Gaara decidió preguntar.

**-Se sabe si el vencedor del año pasado vendrá al torneo otra vez?**

**-Humm… según me he enterado parece que sí va a venir, acompañado de un amigo suyo tan fuerte como él o incluso más.**

**-El año pasado Kakashi-sensei perdió contra él en la final, fue un combate impresionante.** -informó la ojiverde, dejando a su sensei en un pedestal

**-Me cuesta admitirlo…pero mi rival es único!! Fue el único en pasar de cuartos de entre todos los de la Hoja…pero este año, te ganaré!**

**-Yooooooshhhh Gai-senseeeeeiiii!!!!**

**-El poder no se puede medir en un combate de demostración como los de la ceremonia; solamente en un combate a muerte puedes demostrar lo que llevas dentro.**

La gente se quedó un poco desconcertada al oír eso, o Kyugen era un farsante y un arrogante o este año el torneo sería…diferente. El hermano del Kazekage pareció reír bajo su máscara al saber que había gente tan fuerte en este torneo, las cosas iban sucediendo tal y como lo había hablado con él… Mañana empezaban las inscripciones para el torneo y antes de tres días todo el mundo debía inscribirse… ellos tres seguramente llegarían mañana…

Entonces Kyugen se levantó de su asiento pues ya había terminado su plato y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteándose antes de salir.

**-Yo ya me marcho, no me esperen despiertos hermanos.**

Y sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando a todos confundidos. Aunque Gaara y los otros tres de la Arena, ya sabían que ese tipo de reacciones en él eran normales.

**-Vaya tipo más extraño ese Kyugen…parece problemático.**

**-Shika-kun, no hables así de mi hermanito **-le susurró en el oído mientras le besaba la oreja, haciendo que el Nara se colorara de arriba abajo.

Poco a poco los ninjas empezaron a desaparecer del Ichiraku Ramen, algunos hacia sus casas a descansar, otros a beber y reír un poco y la parejita a pasear bajo el manto estrellado que cubría el cielo. Temari se sentía realmente bien con ese chico a su lado, un tipo tranquilo y vago pero muy cariñoso a la vez; una combinación perfecta según la joven de la arena. Por su parte, Shikamaru sentía que su vida volvía a cobrar sentido cada vez que volvía a verla. Lo pasó realmente mal después de que su maestro fuese asesinado frente a sus ojos, si no hubiese sido por Temari seguramente se habría hundido en un mundo de oscuridad. Pero ella le hizo abrir los ojos y le hizo entender que la vida siempre sigue adelante, que es como un camino que hay que recorrer, y si te paras todo deja ya de tener sentido. Así fue como empezó a sacar cabeza de ese bache. Ahora el hijo de su difunto sensei era como un hijo para él, le enseñaba todo y le cuidaba cuando Kurennai tenía que irse de misión. Al parecer a Shikamaru le gustaban los niños…cosa que a Temari no le pasó por alto… aunque aún era demasiado pronto para ellos.

Y mientras ellos paseaban tranquilamente, en la cima de la Montaña de los Hokages se veían cinco siluetas vigilando la aldea… vestidas con ropajes largos y algo que tapaba sus rostros… una especia de gorro extraño…

**-Mira que alegre está esta aldea**

**-Mmmm…dan ganas de pasárselo bien hahahaha**

**-Aún no es hora… esperaremos a nuestro momento.**

Las otras dos siluetas se mantuvieron calladas ahí de pie; hasta que el más bajo de todos les hizo una seña y los cinco desaparecieron en una nube de humo… Y justo entonces aparecieron tres siluetas más en el mismo lugar

**-¡¡Mierda!! Se nos escaparon de nuevo.**

**-Bueno, al menos sabemos que están aquí.**

**-Sí, ahora sólo tenemos que contactar con él… **-dijo uno de los tres, el que portaba una katana en el lado izquierdo de su cintura

**-Usa tu doujutsu, con él encontrarás su chakra más fácilmente.** -pidió el otro.

**-Muy bien…** -dijo quitándose la capucha que llevaba y observando la aldea con sus ojos rojos con… aspas negras- **Ya le tengo, está solo en el campo de entrenamiento**.

**-Si está solo mucho mejor, vayamos.**

El campo de entrenamiento a estas horas estaba vacío, no había nadie por aquella zona. Claro que es normal que a la una de la madrugada nadie entrene, tan sólo un loco haría eso… Pero para Sakura, visitar ese campo de entrenamiento en esas fechas era algo obligatorio, aquél lugar en el que se formó el equipo siete…con Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y ella misma… le traía tantos recuerdos que se podía pasar ahí sentada horas y horas recordando los viejos tiempos. De ese modo dirigió sus paso hacia allí, empezando a recordar aquellos momentos que la llenaban de felicidad y de…tristeza. Le pareció oír unos ruidos, pero no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que se fue acercando al sitio, escuchando ruidos cada vez más fuertes. Entonces llegó al campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver a alguien ahí, parecía un chico joven, de su misma edad seguramente. Pecho al descubierto, máscara tapándole el rostro y un pañuelo cubriendo su cabello… _**"Kyugen…"**_ pensó ella. En efecto era el ninja de Suna, estaba entrenando a solas, golpeando enemigos imaginarios mientras él saltaba de tronco en tronco, apoyando un solo pie en cada salto, haciendo gala de una gran agilidad y estabilidad. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, a Sakura unos escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo… nunca había visto unos movimientos tan bellos y exactos… parecía más una danza que una secuencia de puñetazos y patadas… era… hermoso. No sabía si salir a saludarle o quedarse un rato más escondida disfrutando de aquella escena que le brindaba ese desconocido ninja. Pero sin querer pisó una ramita, provocando un pequeño ruido y haciendo que Kyugen se detuviera; ella se había decidido a salir, pues sabía que la encontraría y además, era una chorrada esconderse de un aliado. Pero cuando iba a salir, tres siluetas aparecieron tras Kyugen, éste se sorprendió y dio un salto hacia atrás, acercándose a la posición de Sakura.

**-No te asustes Kyugen-san.**

**-No somos fantasmas, tranquilo chico.**

El joven ninja pareció tranquilizarse al reconocer las voces de los dos que hablaron, aunque el tercero aún no había articulado palabra alguna…

**-Me habéis sorprendido, pensaba que llegabais mañana no hoy.**

**-Somos rápidos, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Si vosotros estáis aquí eso significa que…**

**-Ven con nosotros **-le ordenó el tercero.

Kyugen se acercó a ellos, ahora ya reconocía a los tres; y entonces se quitaron la capucha que llevaban… el tipo de la katana con su pelo largo, el otro con su pelo claro y el último de pelo largo y negro con esos ojos… Entonces desaparecieron los cuatro en una nube de humo, dejando a una Sakura asustada, aterrorizada más bien… aquellos ojos rojos con las tres aspas negras… la miraron fijamente antes de marcharse, dejándola en un estado de shock total. No podía ser, no debía ser, ¿el sharingan? Imposible, Sasuke no entraría en la aldea sabiendo que todos les estamos buscando, y el otro que queda es Itachi… pero ese tampoco entraría sin más… Todas esas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, parecía como si le fuera a estallar. De pronto, otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza… ¿Qué relación tendría ese Kyugen con ellos? Debía contárselo a alguien, necesitaba contarlo, era de suma importancia averiguar si aquello que había visto era real… ahora mismo todo le parecía una pesadilla. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar donde su maestra. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, su corazón iba tan acelerado que le daba la sensación de que se pararía en cualquier momento por sobreesfuerzo.

**-¡¡¡TSUNADE-SAMAAAA!!!**

La susodicha dio un salto en su silla que la coronaba como Hokage de la aldea, mientras al otro lado de la puerta una Sakura nerviosa y aterrorizada, entraba rápidamente y ruidosamente dentro de la habitación. La princesa de Konoha se sobresaltó mucho pues a la una y pico de la madrugada…nadie solía despertarla. Tenía papeles pegados en la cara, síntoma de haberse quedada dormida encima de tantos y tantos montones de papeles. Era lógico, pues en estas fechas recibía un montón de informes desde otras aldeas, bien avisando de la llegada de ninjas suyos, de agradecimientos por dejar participar a sus ninjas en la ceremonia, permisos para los chiringuitos y demás negocios ambulantes… en fin, demasiado trabajo para lo que estaba acostumbrada la Godaime. Pero al ver a Sakura temblando, frente a ella, con los ojos vidriosos y cara de haber visto un fantasma; Tsunade se espabiló enseguida, ofreciéndole asiento y calmándola, preguntándole que era lo que le había sucedido.

**-Lo he visto…con mis propios ojos, ¡¡le he visto!!** -estaba muy alterada y no podía explicarse como le gustaría, la rabia, tristeza, felicidad…todo junto era como una bomba en su pecho

**-¿A quién has visto?** -preguntó su maestra, totalmente confusa

**-Sa…¡Sasuke!**

Esas palabras retumbaron dentro de la sala como los truenos en la más grande de las tormentas. La Godaime no daba crédito a lo que oía, era imposible que el último de los Uchiha se atreviera a entrar en Konoha…pero la cara de su alumna convencería a todo el mundo de que así era. Sakura estaba deshecha, aquél que había asesinado a su mejor amigo estaba en la aldea. Tsunade no tardó en preguntarle donde y cuando le había visto, estaba atemorizada, un ninja tan peligroso no podía estar suelto por la aldea…de ninguna forma, nadie podía estar seguro con él suelto por ahí. Cuando Sakura logró responder a sus preguntas, las cosas se complicaron aún más…¿Kyugen? Era impensable que el hermano del Kazekage fuese amigo de Sasuke…

La Hokage ordenó a Shizune que acompañara a Sakura al hospital. Pasaría la noche ahí vigilada, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios; aunque Tsunade tenía otra buena razón para hacer eso…controlar que su alumna no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Así Shizune se llevó a Sakura, mientras Tsunade ordenó que le trajeran a Kakashi y Jiraiya enseguida.

Rápidamente llegaron los dos, extrañados de que les llamara a esas horas de la noche, algo importante debía ser; cosa que supieron al instante en el que vieron la cara de preocupación y seriedad de su líder. Los dos se sentaron, esperando a que les contara lo que sucedía, el porqué de su llamada.

**-Les he llamado a estas horas porque, como supondrán, hay algo importante de lo que me he enterado…aunque antes debo confirmarlo, por eso les llamé.**

**-¿De qué se trata?**

**-Sasuke** -Kakashi se sorprendió mucho al oír ese nombre, después de dos años nunca nadie le había encontrado ni sabido nada de él, y ahora…la Hokage nombraba ese nombre… Por otra parte, Jiraiya parecía más tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que le iban a decir.- **Sakura asegura que le ha visto en el campo de entrenamiento, junto con otros dos** -cada vez todo tenía menos sentido para los dos, Jiraiya estaba como pensando, parecía que algo no le cuadraba muy bien- **estaban hablando con Kyugen…y parecía que ya se conocían de antes; se fueron los cuatro.**

Kakashi se quedó como ausente, hasta asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, mientras que Jiraiya ya sabía de qué iba todo.

**-Así que lo que quieres, es que vigilemos a Kyugen para que nos lleve donde Sasuke, para poder confirmar que realmente sea él…**

**-¿Y Sakura está completamente segura de lo que ha visto?**

**-Así es Kakashi. Por eso me la creo…y por eso tenéis que hacer lo que ha dicho Jiraiya: vigilar a Kyugen en todo momento y averiguar el porqué Sasuke ha vuelto.**

**-¿Y que sabemos acerca de Kyugen? **-preguntó el jounin

**-Pues la verdad es que poco** -empezó Jiraiya- **demasiado poco. He estado investigando desde que me enteré de que Gaara tenía otro hermano y… Bueno, Kyugen no tiene familia, no tiene vida más atrás de hace dos años. Sólo he podido averiguar cosas de estos últimos dos años, de los demás…nada, es como si hubieran borrado su vida hasta hace dos años. Así que tiene todas las papeletas para ser un espía o algo así…**

**-Pero el Kazekage se habría dado cuenta de algo durante estos dos años.**

**-Tsunade, las personas pueden ser muy falsas y engañar a todos con una falsa sonrisa, debemos ser cautos en todo.**

Al día siguiente y al otro, y al otro…los dos ninjas estuvieron siguiendo a Kyugen por todo, vigilándole en todo momento, vigilando sus movimientos, espiando sus conversaciones…y nada, no había manera de sacar ninguna pista que apuntara hacia Sasuke o hacia que fuese un traidor y un espía. Sakura supo llevar muy bien todo eso y actuó tal y como se lo había prometido a Tsunade; comportándose como si nada hubiera visto, a la vez que aprovechaba para dar información a su maestra, aunque esa fuese siempre la misma:** "no he visto nada raro sensei." **Hasta que llegó el día de los combates preliminares para el torneo. Que fue cuando sopesaron la posibilidad de un ataque a Konoha aprovechando el torneo. Así que decidieron poner fin a todo esto; llamando a Kyugen a que fuera a visitar a Tsunade-sama. Así Kyugen se presentó en la sala tal y como le habían ordenado. Allí se encontró con Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Sakura, es decir; todos aquellos que sospechaban su posible vínculo con Sasuke o quien quisiera que fuese aquél hombre poseedor del sharingan…tal vez Itachi.

**-Kyugen, sabemos que tienes algún tipo de relación con un Uchiha** -la Godaime fue directa al grano, no quería andarse con rodeos- **no te conocemos y no confiamos en ti, así que por tu bien, será más cómodo para ti que nos digas quien es ese hombre…**

Kyugen se quedó estático, parecía como si no le importara lo más mínimo cualquiera de las palabras pronunciadas por aquella mujer; serio, insensible…el Kyugen que habían conocido durante esta semana no había cambiado nada con estas acusaciones.

**-Y otra cosa** -dijo el ermitaño-** queremos ver cuál es el rostro que se esconde bajo esa máscara.**

Kyugen dio un paso adelante mientras habló:

**-La máscara no me la voy a quitar **-dijo con un aire de arrogancia, pero sin perder la seriedad-** pero si queréis, os presentaré a mi amigo** -los cuatro ahí presentes se quedaron algo impresionados al ori aquello, no podía ser que con tanta facilidad…-** del que habláis.**

Entonces una persona apareció justo al lado de Kyugen, dejando un pequeño rastro de polvo. Kakashi y Jiraiya se mantuvieron alerta, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado sencillo…

**-¿Me has llamado Kyugen?**

**-Ya no tiene sentido que escondas más tú rostro, amigo. Enséñales quien se esconde tras esa capucha y así despejaremos sus dudas…**

Mientras aquél encapuchado se disponía a quitarse ese pedazo de tela que cubría su rostro, Kakashi activó su sharingan para poder reaccionar ante un ataque del sharingan del enemigo. Sus cabellos negros azabache cayeron sobre sus hombros, su piel empezó a ser tocada por el sol, dejando ver esos dos ojos, de color rojo con aspas negras…los ojos del mismísimo infierno.


End file.
